Tale of Two Shepards
by Sargeman
Summary: The year is 2512 Humanity already had it's golden age and fell it's not known how or why. From the ashes PACT now rules over humanity and the known races. Element zero and mass effect tech once thought to be useless is now used everywhere. Currently a young Jason Shepard is growing up on Shanxi searching for the Normandy (Chapter 1 is all fluff about new species, tech and timeline)
1. Fluff and other stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Mass Effect, it all belongs to it's respective owners

**AN: Just letting everyone know this first chapter is mainly going to be fluff/timeline stuff to set up the story since I'm changing a lot eg, new races, tech and other things. First contact with the citadel races and the reaper war are being pushed further up the timeline to compensate for this and a plot line that will gradually unfold further on. Also another warning is you'll see the word PACT a bit before explanation, but safe to say PACT is kinda like the system alliance but includes all of my new races, It is short for The Planetary Accordance Treaty the unofficial government of this fic. Last but not least you'll see plasma, lasers and a thing called "Archgennon Tech" aka "A-gon tech" for short. It's not a council smash fic and while these extra tech's seem strong they all have major weaknesses as well. A-gon tech is also central to a secondary plot running alongside quietly until the beginning of ME2 and will fill in the two years where one of the Shepard twins are out of action.**

**Codex**

**Technology**

Technology comes in many forms of course but there are four main avenues from which major technology is powered and used. This bit of codex is based of Post-Fall knowledge from PACT's Arcturus station archive.

**Mass Effect:** The lowest form of technology, unknown discovery date since pieces of relays has been found all over the known PACT sectors but is thought to be created by "protheans" an extinct race fifty thousand years ago. Despite pieces being found all over the sectors the only working relays have been found near the Skyllian sector, everything extending away and into PACT's territory of the milky way galaxy has been destroyed. It can be mass produced and is used all throughout PACT-space.

Primary advantages: Most manoeuvrable in space, easily produced and with the recent discoveries of the relays fastest mode of travel over long distances.

**Fusion Technology:** The obvious laser used to negate mass effect shields is but one use of the many uses the power of fusion can give. Despite being the second most used technology around it falls to only 30% usage in PACT space compared to the 50% from mass effect. Fusion technology is not used as much in space other then as a mode of weaponry because in space mass effect rules. It is mainly used to power massive foundries and keep cities running as well as personal laser defence weaponry. Slower to build and equip it is never the less used throughout PACT-space.

Primary advantages: The ease of which energy is created makes it the number one stop for energy needs. Laser weaponry can still be made in large enough quantities to negate the use of mass effect shielding in most ships.

**Plasma Technology:** Plasma technology was almost lost during The Fall and is now only made by methods passed down in secrecy from guild member to guild member on select planets while maintained only by the best professionals. It is expensive due to the guilds who can still make it keeping the methods secret and as such mainly used by wealthy corporations, extremely good independents and PACT. While mass effect ships are easier to maintain and generally better with the exception of Laser weaponry to Fusion tech ships. Plasma powered, and weaponised ships are larger and stronger then both of them. The largest mass effect ship is 1k long while the largest plasma ship is 3k's but as previously stated these are very rare about 25% of PACT tech is plasma tech. Plasma power is also used for plasma-cycles, rifles and more.

While plasma weaponry in its normal form is slow enough to dodge by the quick and nimble in recent years (2480-now 2512) encasing the plasma in glass "beads" deliver the damage as quick as a bullet.

Primary advantages: The obvious is some of the most powerful, and heavy warships from from plasma powered ships. On the ground where plasma used to always suffer from slowness has recently been countered with "bead" weaponry.

**Archgannon Technology:** Archgannon tech is named from a universally accepted history from humans, who are thought to have spread our version of it's name to the other races. Archgannon so named from Archey Hossback and Theodore Gannon the supposed discoverer's of A-gon tech for humans. A-gon is old, so old no one knows exactly how old it is or even how it works. Carbon dating from a A-gon tech nova cannon from the ship Horizon is at least five hundred thousand years old, and is thought to be one of the more recent additions to the ships arsenal. It is unknown who made it but the old saying "any technology great enough will seam like magic" holds true. Creating a sustained beam hotter then a thousand suns, creating lightning from nothing, powered tethers capable of pulling a continent from a planet are among a few of the known uses. Yes even A-gon tech used every day still hold many mysteries. The general conciseness being if A-gon tech's doing something leave it alone or use it sparingly.

A-gon tech also seems to always emit an "aura" of black and purple when using said tech, similar to mass effect's blue or plasma's green.

In space it dominates as well. Despite being slow A-gon ships bristle with weaponry and thick armour. The largest ship being 25k long, the Horizon packs 150 nova cannon batteries, three launchers with only 5 "grav" bombs remaining and a multitude of unknown or undiscovered area's, systems and weaponry still being found. This would be an example of its power. Almost universally tho A-gon tech is found with "Pixies" (find more information in the Pixies codex) and is kept running by the bio-cybernetic beings.

Is it thought that even before the fall no one could produce A-gon tech and is definitely not being made now. As such it is jealously guarded by the Conglomeration who tend to take it whenever it can, heavily tax whatever it can't take and only lease it to the most trusted of friends. Black tech only makes up 5% of the PACT tech. Keep in mind the percentages shown only take into account the "great" techs, gunpowder, solar and various other technology is still wildly used on individual bases.

**Timeline: Pre-fall. **

Not many exact dates and knowledge is left from pre-fall times, but many scientists theorise this is what happened, in humanity's case anyway.

2050- 2100 (not exact dates) Humanity reaches Mars and discovers a huge amount of A-gon tech. Not being able to copy it, it did not stop humanity from using it to explore the stars. It is unknown which races humanity encountered first, relations or anything similar but man did meet the Metacks, "Beepers" (the actual name of the race cannot be pronounced by the majority of races) and the Avajanari. Due to the amount of Fusion tech is is thought it first originated on the Beeper home planet while the Metacks are thought to be the creators of plasma tech. Mass effect technology did not play a major part in society yet. Due to this all around expansion was dense, only the worst of the worst planets left uninhabited.

**Timeline: Fall.**

2100 – 2200 It is unknown what happened but the consequences ripple to this day. Destruction on a massive scale came to the known races, planets are still being re-found bearing scars while even the home worlds have major tracts of uninhabitable area's. Trillions died. Technology took a massive step back, Plasma was almost lost completely only surviving on a planet three FTL jumps away from the Metack home world. The species based government's were destroyed for contact with central authorities was impossible. The humans even lost the location of their home world due to the amount of information being lost at this time.

**Timeline: Post-fall. 2200 – 2300**

While the destruction was wide and terrible some planets, mainly those on the outer regions survived cautiously raised their heads back into space and brought themselves back together. A-gon tech already being impossible to make, plasma being just about forgotten and fusion being too big and expensive, these new sprouting people needed something else and they found it in the long disused mass effect technology.

The matter of someone's species ceased to matter, for one thing many were stranded on worlds with multiple of species and also splicing DNA and some clever use of tech allowed inter-species mating. The gender of the baby deciding its race since complete combination was and still is impossible. The gender of the baby is always the same species corresponding to the parents gender, an example is a Metack mother and human father having a baby girl, the baby will be a Metack female always. There are of course more children shared between some races compared to others, a human female laying a couple of Beeper eggs is something that rarely happens.

Trade, exploration and colonisation soon followed spawning a mind boggling amount of guilds, corporations and independents. Generally all throughout space it worked as thus. Guilds supply the man-power, the corporations coordinate everything while the independents skimmed money of everyone else by not paying guild taxes or corporate fines, usually falling back on the age old profession of smuggling.

Example the planet Dormitnus will have the Dormitnus mining guild, they will extract the resources then sell it to the Himeji corp who will sell the metal to whoever needs it and take a bit as finders fee. Another example will be the explorers guild finding a planet, staking a claim on it and sell it to a corporation who will then sell it to a colonisation guild/corporation, a mining guild/corporations and so on.

Due to no governments existing any more deals were routinely broken, like a mining guild not paying a corp or a corp hiring mercs to bust in a guild for no reason.

**Timeline: Rise of PACT 2300 – present 2512**

While the anarchy of post fall society was spinning out of control a no-account mercenary guild merged with a small corporation called Atvari led to the start of the first and only conglomeration between a guild and corporation. PACT, The name comes from the main mandate of the new merger, to enforce cooporation between every corp. guild and independant via the Planatary Acordance Treaty, PACT for short.

Rising from a drifting A-gon tech station called Arcturus the PACT's spread out rapidly as a unifying force between guilds and corporation's. Unification being the guild and corporations distrusting each other more then PACT. The PACT's made sure everyone held up their end of the deals and took a bit as payment.

PACT, guild and corporation alike were not stupid and realised PACT was one of a kind and another sort of merger could be bad or good and so all three (not including Independents because who in their right mind would trust an indi with anything.) outlawed another sort of merger.

This attracted many, wide-eyed optimists who thought it would end up like a proper government, the old cynics who just wanted cash, to down and outs who thought military service would be better then anything else just to name a few. Eventually PACT were called in to settle inter-planetary disputes and other more massive undertakings (EG making sure a basic set of laws carried everywhere from no sentient chemical testing making sure green worlds were taken care for) ending up with a fleet of ships to use from all the money PACT made. Nowadays they stand as the unofficial government of a bunch of insanely strong, proud and independent colonies, guilds, corporations and more importantly people.

PACT not being able to keep the peace over such a vast yet tightly packed area without mass effect relays rely on the age old self interest to keep peace as well as the largest fleet of owned ships in known space. A planetary PACT representative will organise a PDF out of any ships in the area, taking by force guild, corporate and intendant ships to hold still until the main force of PACT arrives. The guild, corporations and independents go along with this by knowing that PACT will not do this for no reason and will pay them back later.

A-gon tech is almost solely owned by the PACT with the exception of independents who evade or conceal it, massive mining and terraforming pieces of equipment, one or two city ships owned by no one in particular, the ship "Horizon" where no less then 35 guilds and 12 corporation's operate being the most well known and of course bits and pieces that fly under the radar since keeping tabs on every piece is impossible. "Pixie's" are not currently known to be A-gon tech or not despite being made from A-gon tech and such no one keeps much track of them.

The sad truth of the current way of things is money, trade and bartering rule all. Electronic money doesn't exist since no one trusts it but hand coins and trading makes due. The flow of coin is what holds everyone together not the PACT. Even the slaver guilds demands slaves be released to freedom at the end of a year or two since people are worth money and taking money out of the system would be the worst offence anyone can do. Indeed if there was a universal religion between the PACT species doing anything bad to money would be considered a sin.

In the last three years PACT, a few hard hitting corps and the Skyllian branch of the explorer's guild have been pushing further and faster then they ever dreamed possible with the discovery of ready to use mass effect relays, the only ones being found before were destroyed. With this new fertile and non-fall damage land's ripe for the taking uncountable amounts of pioneer's, materials and money are flowing, the furthest colony from every other called Shanxi is the jumping block from which more and more people are coming to. Right now it is lightly defended and the PACT-Kogate exploration venture is nearing relay 314 and will be the furthest any species of PACT has ever explored.

**Races:**

**Human:**

The most wildly spread race is also known to be the most friendly, and sometimes the most deadly. Relations between the other races range on planet to planet basis from cruel rulers, near slavery to nice and friendly relations. Right now they have no home planet but many dream of finding Earth again yet the search for Sol is running down in the latest years as many humans resign themselves to being the vagabonds that they are, and indeed some are even wearing this as a badge of honour while others take it as the most grave of insults.

More information can be found in the relevant codex's.

**Metack:**

Metacks in human terms are a feline/monkey race coming from the planet Eminak. Walking like a human, and generally having pink skin are some similarities to their monkey side. Flat nosed, big eyed, slit pupils, six inch ears on top of their heads, retractable claws in hands and feet, being universally extremely flexible and a meter to one and a half meter long tales are the signs of their feline side. They also sport fur covering all along the back of their bodies come in a variety of colours to blend in with the vibrant coloured fauna on their planet. Sapphire blue, dark yellow, blood red are some of the colours they came in. Sizes range usually from 4 – 6.

Eminak is a jungle planet, tree's as large as skyscrapers dominate all around with massive oceans and rivers cutting through the landscape. Large birds, predators on the ground and other predators in amongst the trees have made the Metacks history mainly of one running away from enemies, using their fur to help hide in plane sight or their agility to escape into the tree's.

Unlike humans body gestures could not take up a long of communication because that would mean falling off a tree they were holding onto for dear life, they instead use their powerful ear muscles to signal each other, the obvious one to all species is the steady tapping on the head in thought.

Metack language also tends to be always short and quick, leading to most listeners to hear syllables in the middle of words where there should be none for the Metack raised among Metack anyway.

More information can be found in the relevant codex's

**Beeper:**

Called beeper because no other race the beeper have encountered can replicate their speech. The lizard's from the desert planet Hallion 2 (Beeper name for the planet can also not be pronounced.) have adapted to this by coming up with an ingenious solution for translators. Name's of things like water, dirt, spaceship, calibrator can be translated easily enough it's the names for the people themselves and their traditions, planets and the like there is problems. So when Beepers grow up to age 10 they chose their own "outsider" name for use among the other races.

Standing usually from 5-6 these lizards usually come in green, brown and white scale colours with a brown belly. There is no such thing as a fat Beeper since too much fat is deadly in the heat so beepers get a lanky, almost anorexic look compared to other races, with the exception of "grown ones" which can get to 7-8 feet tall and look like a human body builder. These tend to be one in a million affairs tho. Their heads are like a human crocodile with a short snub snout, independent eye turrets up on top and an immobile mouth which is the main problem when it comes to communication since they talk in a series of hisses, pops and the famous beep. They have two forms of movement, easily swapped to and from by a quick rearrangement of bones. There is the flat on belly one used for long walks and used when there is a lot of time to spare to the upright, leaning forward (putting trust into their tails) form used for quick movement and business.

More information can be found in the relevant codex's

**Avajavari:**

These massive dog-bear hybrids from the frozen planet of Arajav come from a cold and unforgiving place. Usually from 5.5- 8 tall their covered from head to toe in white, black and grey fur with blue, brown and red eyes. Head's tends to be described as a bear head squashed a bit and with dog ears or a flat nosed dog with a bigger then usual skull. They stand usually on two muscle laded legs which are like a dogs hind legs but with more meat and bones and with a large flat foot. Their upper body ranges much like humans from small and skinny to built like a tank but no matter what they lean forwards relying on their tails for balance, ready to crouch quickly or start bolting on all fours.

Communication comes in the normal ways of speech but with a bit more emphasis on tone then anything else, bland "political" tones almost always inspire hate amongst them. The only other thing to note I that their home planet used to swing quiet close by to their sun once a year leading from never ending winter to almost swamp like summer in a month, stays summer for 4 out of 18 months then another month of freezing. During the defrost Avajanari lost their fur so they wouldn't overheat, this loss of fur couple with the survivability of the coming summer made it mating time, babies would pop out after a month, be raised for four then its time for the freeze again. This has led to the mistaken opinion that humans are always feral maters while Metack's can't make up their minds.

More information can be found in the relevant codex's.

**Space Pixies: (Nickname for the unknown race, descended from human terms)**

These bio-cybernetic hybrids are universally found when people find A-gon tech. Called pixies for their long ears, small stature and appearance similar to the human mythological pixie the name seem to stick. Skin and hair colours range as much as you can imagine, a purple skinned one with fluro green hair is but one of many combinations. A note to be made is even tho the colours change they are uniformly 5 feet tall and there are only 5000 facial, body differences, 2500 male types and 2500 female types. Live and dead dissections have revealed A-gon tech all throughout them but as soon as a body is beyond repair, thought so or otherwise they melt into a puddle making any further tests redundant. They can breath most airs and survive most conditions but will quickly drop dead and melt from starvation, poison or damage. But that is alright because in the mysterious A-gon factory's a new one will pop out in prime condition leading to semi-slave labor for all.

Pixies come in two documented thought patterns and therefore two main types. DP's and LP's, D for dumb and L for learning. DP's are barley controllable, not being wild or anything but you cant get them to do much outside of working. Put them in a mine and they'll mine till they die, put them in front of A-gon tech and they'll keep it working. LP's on the other hand seem to learn rudimentary behaviours and serve as "team" leaders for DP's and therefore are sold at a higher price.

Neither LP's or DP's seem to have any ability to defend themselves and will just let themselves be killed if a person so wishes leading to the thought of them not being sentient and being more machine then sentient which is why no one cares they wander throughout PACT territory unhindered, lest a piece of A-gon tech stops working.

More information can be found in the relevant codex's

End of codex:

**AN: if you stuck around for all that lemmi know what you think (taking any beta readers btw since I know my grammar is terrible.) We're doing to get into the story itself next time, first contact and so one, for ME1 I've got a couple of extra mission that one Shepard twin will be doing which should entertain. Anyway please review and cya.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Relay 314

**AN: Here we go the real story begins. Again sorry there wasn't much personal story in the last one but I couldn't see another way of going about it. And Yes Hannah does speak that way, not a spelling error**

**The 314 Relay Incident**

**XXX**

Hannah Shepard

**XXX**

Ears steadily patting her head Hannah Shepard waited as the COG-Kogate joint venture fleet approached the massive relay. Hannah was the only Metack captain among the seventeen ships, taking pride in that fact with a crisp and medal decorated blue uniform, the others mainly being exploration crazy humans and a couple of Beepers to counter act their enthusiasm with patience. Hannah wasn't sure if humans were always this crazy about exploration but ever since the first relay was found the disease had taken the hearts and minds of many of them, even her husband.

'20 Skyllian coins it leads to a grand total of nothing.' Someone on her bridge said, she stopped clacking a claw against her chair and looked around, ear turrets swivelling trying to pinpoint who said it.

'Well since a Skyllian coin isn't worth a single one of the Kogate coins I'm getting for for this mission you have yourself a deal.' Hannah's left ear caught it, she brought her head round and looked at the two crew members chatting by the communication console. She started glaring.

'I'm telling you man these new regions are going to be worth a fortune once trade lanes op... oh shit.' Both of them turned to look at Hannah when they saw her.

'Bot uv yu get back ta work.' She couldn't exactly speak the elongated syllables like a human could but she damn well could put two crewmen back into line. They turned back and started working properly again. She sighed as she looked back to the main screen. She didn't really have anything against small talk, or undisciplined behaviour before and during mission, She was with COG it was impossible to have it any other way but they were only a couple of kilometres away and she needed to at least put in the report everything was going per regulations in case something went wrong... at least until the Skyllian explorer's guild gets started on the relay.

She pressed a couple of buttons on her captains seat bringing up a holo display of the fleet's formation. The image was hazy and distorted.

'K'mon yu batakar kil-ratok.' Not noticing she slipped into her native language. Translates automaticly worked on most things but words for personal or species based words failed to change because of massive amounts of meanings. Batakar for instance refers to someone's mother and several other family members depending on emphasis. Kil-ratok... well its not something you say in polite company.

She thumped her seat which brought it back into focus. She nodded and whispered a word of thanks to the machine spirit. They weren't expecting trouble but keeping some resemblance of formation in case some guild with more weapons then sense decided to attack was the only reason COG sent her... and to make sure COG's investments didn't go to waste. Thirteen ships were Skyllian exploration guild ships, they were to provide protection and take readings and the like for sale later. One other ship was Kogate, to oversee their investments. The other a merc guild ship and last but not least her husband's ship the Normandy.

Almost all of them were mass effect ships, the exception's being the Kogate and Hannah's ship which were fusion powered for protection, the Merc ship was plasma and the Normandy was a piece of A-gon tech, got knows where John got it but he has used it for smuggling ever since. He was along this trip for two reason's, After this Hannah was on forced maternity leave for the twins so he was going to take her to their new house on Shanxi and probably to take some under the counter deals back to COG space from all parties involved.

She was lost in thought she didn't even notice a crew member talking to her.

'Ma'am.' An avajanari crew member waved a hand in front of Hannah. She shook her head violently then nodded to them.

'Yes en sin?'

'Lead guild ship hailing us.' Most times if only one guild was involved you just referred to them as "the guild"

'I tak it in cap tan's skr in tanks.' A little box appeared in front of her map, a scruffy dark skinned human looked at her. 'Yes cap tan?'

'As you've requested I've come to tell you we're going to start powering up the relay.' By his look he despised having to commit to her request, and that was too damn bad for him.

'Very gut, out.' She shut of the screen before he could reply and smiled to herself at how much that would infuriate him. The captain she spoke to was called Howard and was a known xenophobe, must be the fact he was bought up on a human only world was Hannah's guess conveniently forgetting she was from a Metack only planet and had her own prejudices.

She spared a last glance around the room before coming to a decision. 'En sin let mi kno soon as any chan ges happen, I be in my quar torz.' She stood up slowly, the avaganari ensign smiled a wolfish and only type of smile.

'Twin's giving trrrouble?' The avaganari tended to elongate r's like beepers rolled s's. The Beeper crew mate next to them rolled an eye turret around.

'*kettle boiling noise* mammals, can't have eggs like normal beings.' The bridge crew chuckled at their discomfort.

'Your only upset 'cause your the only higher level lizard race we've found.' A human on the other side of the room shouted. Causing another bout of round of chuckling. Hannah waved them back down while trying not to keep a straight face herself, gave it up as a bad job and headed out. The elevator to her room was only a couple of meters outside of the bridge enterance, which she thanked the spirits for. Poking the up button with her tail she waited only a couple of seconds before she exited into her room.

**XXX**

John Shepard

**XXX**

'We're not gonna take it, no we're not gonna take it we're not gonna take it no mooooore!' John sang at the top of his lungs, with his co-pilot in the cockpit of the Normandy. The secondary pilot, a human like John didn't look too happy. Uniforms weren't important on Shepards ship, hell he was just wearing blue jeans, boots, a plane white t-shirt and his cowboy hat.

'Don't know how you stand this ancient music boss.' the human tried as hard as possible to sound miserable.

'Yurr just got nurr taste Mick.' The avajanari Whitebite teased.

'What its a crime to like good modern music?' Mick asked while contriving to look offended.

'No it's a crime when I slam your head into the console if you keep talking during my song.' John answered mockingly, then laughed. 'And I wouldn't be punished either.' A message warning light lit up on the dashboard. An old electronic and lifeless voice sounded out.

'Incoming message from... Hannah Shepard.' Mike and Whitebite laughed, already in giggle mode.

'Like to see you slam her head for interrupting your song.' Mike put out in between gasps.

'I'm reckless not stupid, I'm heading upstairs, if you listen in I will slam you head against the nearest object.' John answered in mock anger. He started going out when both Mike and Whitebite started singing at the top of their lungs.

'Not gonna take it! No we ain't gonna take it!' then burst out laughing again. Shaking his head he headed to the stairway up to his room, the only room at the top floor. His room wasn't much computer area, tank empty of fish, numerous rifles and guns where ship models should be and a bed, which stood out from the rest of the room because it was new, clean and actually looked comfortable, his wife was going to sleep there soon enough and he was damned if she was going to sleep on the bed of sharp pointing metal, rock like mattress and itchy blankets that he called a bed.

He slid into his chair at the computer and turned on the display, a blog of red fur blocked his view, he chuckled.

'Hun, you've bent the cam again.' The blob of red fur changed into Hannah's alarmed face, she set about moving it to point at her like normal. The thing used to be on an automatic swivel, to look around better but like most things in COG space it would slowly and surly fall apart.

'Sorry 'bout dat.' She finally spoke up, her rapid fire English coming through speakers behind him.

'How ya doin babe?' He asked worriedly, with the twins coming he always fretted which gave his crew endless bouts of laughter considering his normal approach to people was... efficient. Hannah smiled at him.

'All good, guild start act'vatin real ey thought I call yu see how yu doin.' the knot of apprehension which only she could give him lifted from his chest, nothing was wrong.

'I'm good, got the boys cleaning up the place for when you come over.' Hannah's eyes went wide, which was a feat for a Metack.

'Act you al clen in?' Eyes that were wide in shock went narrow in suspicion. 'You usin my term for clen in or you're term for clen in.' This made John chuckle, the Normandy was normally a complete mess, made it easier for hiding things in when people couldn't be bothered wading through the endless amounts of muck and crap that accumulated.

'You're term for cleaning hun, even had the frying pan cleaned.' Eyes went wide again.

'You love dat pan, good burnt crun chie bits, spirits of a tao sand anim all's gave eve ery meal more taste you said.' Now John suppressed a chuckle, facial muscles immobile. He told her it was a special frying pan that trapped the essence of every animal cooked in it as a joke because he couldn't be bothered changing the cooking fat, Hannah being a naïve Metack girl thought that meant the spirits kept around and the frying pan was a spirit totem.

'Well you said you didn't like the taste and when you get on my ship you'll have everything you're way.' They both smiled at each other. They made an odd couple, a wide eyed, hopeful, naïve and by the books Metack captain from COG while he was a cynical, distrustful, opportunistic independent human captain. John's bet was that he provided excitement and things like that to the relationship while she gave him stability, something to actually work for other then the next pay day.

'Tank's John.' She sighed. 'I goin to miss bein cap tan.' Now he laughed out loud.

'I know how you feel, but we both can't be captaining our ship's bringing up juniors, one more day tho, one more day after this before we become planetsiders.' he used the term like people imagined sailors used "landlubbers" but spacers actually used this term.

'May bee it not be so bad may bee-' She was interrupted as Whitebite's face came up on screen.

'Damn it White, this better be good or you'll be sorry.'

'Fourrrty unidentified vessels incomin cap, not rrrespondin to hails.' John swore under his breath.

'I'll be right down.' He swiped Whitebite out of screen, Hannah was speaking to one of her crew members, She finished up not even two seconds later. They both nodded at each other, said I love you and ran to their respective bridges.

**XXX**

Adrien Invictus

**XXX**

'-make sure this doesn't happen again, understood?' It wasn't really a question as to whether the lieutenant understood the command it was a question as to whether he understood what would happen if he didn't carry it out. The lieutenant saluted.

'Yes sir, I'll have the non-coms issue unofficial orders until I can declare official ones.' The subject was Adrien trying to curtail major wounds being inflicted from "training" by the troop. It was normal for long voyages like this to have extra injuries from bored soldiers but one of them just got an eye gouged out and the other deep, bone deep gashes on her arm. The commander sighed.

'Look we've only got one more relay to scout after 314 then we're heading back to Pavalen, remind the troops of that.' In order to enforce the council law that said no relays were to be activated without citadel permission turian scout fleets led long, FTL powered journeys every couple of days to relays to make sure they weren't being turned on, normally you hit about four or five but his fleet got stuck with ten because another fleet was being repaired after a nasty fight with some slavers.

'Yes sir.' The LT walked off to inflict the commanders wrath on some troops for getting him in trouble for their mistakes.

'Got to keep hard on them commander, only way to keep order.' Adrien suppressed the urge to jump when the voice came from his side. He looked down at the SPECTER, the elite council enforcer branch, that materialised silently by his side.

'I know what I'm doing Desolas' He said angrily, he didn't like having anyone outside of normal procedures on such a long trip, too much could go wrong.

'Oh yes I'm sure, but you know how it is.' Adrien growled, he did know how it was. Turian high command decided he needed extra help since the trip was so long. A consideration he could do without.

'Well just you remember I'm inc...' Adrien looked down at the front of the deck, there was more bustle then normal. 'What's going on.' For the briefest of instances all of the command deck at the front froze, then one turned around in his chair nervously.

'Sir, we're still an hour away from relay 314 but we can get base readings from this distance.' Adrien rolled his hand impatiently.

'Get on with it.'

'Well sir, there's ships, at least eighteen that we can tell from this distance activating it.' Adrien shifted his weight and sat up straight, resting his chin of a bridge his fingers made.

'Well that is interesting, must be pirates or something.' The crew member he talked to kept shuffling around uncomfortably. 'I swear by the spirits if you don't start talking I'll demote you.' The turian faced down, took in a deep breath then looked back up then spoke in one rapid sentence.

'Sir while 14 of the ships are mass effect two ships give of similar but equal power to element zero while another gives of much more power and is also different from element zero.'

'Impossible.' Adrien said aloud, then thought for a moment. 'You said there's eighteen ships, fourteen ships powered by mass effect and three by unknown means, what about the eighteenth ship ensign...' He growled dangerously.

'Um... we don't know, we thought it was the relay for a moment because of the power we read from it but it's definitely a ship.' Adrien stared right at the crewman, trying to see if there was any hint of lying... there was not. He lent back in his chair and rested his head against a hand.

'Suggestions as to what we are facing men?' He asked then a nearby turian ventured.

'Bad signals from the relay, maybe a meteor crashed into it and-'

'It'd give of element zero or no signal.' Another one interrupted.

'What about some slaver, STG or another group testing laser/mass effect tech again?' Said another.

'It'd also give of some element zero, no ones far enough to power ships without it.' Said the naysayer from before. Silence descended across the room. One more man spoke up, a comms officer.

'Could be a new alien species, no one we know of in council space has ships powered without element zero but a new species might.' That sounded reasonable to Adrien, alarming but in the bounds of reality. He thought of something pertinent to say.

'But that last ship has way to much power, any species that could produce that would of found the citadel by now.'

'Maybe it's leftover prothean tech that they found?' The same crewman said, it also sounded feasible to the commander, protheans built the relays after all maybe they were experimenting and this race found the left overs. Adrien made up his mind.

'Well it doesn't matter who or what they are, they're activating a relay close to council space, they could be dangerous or peaceful for all we know but we do know they could let in something dangerous like the rachni. They have also reached a level of exploration that they can find and use a relay, they also possess technology that could threaten the council, our goals are clear, stop the relay activation at all costs then bring them forcibly if need be into the fold. I know some of you may have reservations but in time this race will be another happy council race even if they don't see it that way for a while, gear up and prepare for battle.' People started running around the bridge in ordered chaos. Adrien hoped to avoid violence but he was going to carry out his mission no matter what.

Slowly but surely as they got closer the signatures came in stronger, better and faster, it seemed like an abnormal amount of cruisers to frigates, 8 were of the larger type and ten we're the smaller. The two vessels with equal power to mass effect were cruisers, the larger power source also one but interestingly the mysterious massive power source came from a super light frigate, almost a corvette.

Soon enough they came out of FTL and they had view of the ships. The strange ships were a mish mash bunch, some with elegant smooth and curved frames like one of the weird energy cruiser, blue lights mixed with angry red all round. Others were blocky, ungainly looking machines, lots of flat and sharp looking surfaces, the strong energy signal one was of the like, green glowing veins all throughout. Adrien actually blinked in surprise, the green ship actually just let out some green gas like a vent. Some were a mix between the two.

'Ensign, can you zoom in on the ship giving off the massive power?'

'Yes sir.' The image zoomed in to reveal it, it looked a bit like the smooth type ships crossed funnily enough with a turian ship. It also tickled something in Adrien, he couldn't tell what but just looking at it screamed it was dangerous, the dark purple glow wasn't helping things.

'Sir.' The coms officer from before got Adriens attention.

'Yes Leandra?'

'Incoming hail from one of the ships.'

'Which one?'

'The blue white one one with the red glowing lines, the one that doesn't look like it was made out of rusted parts.' It dawned on Adrien is was the one he was looking at earlier.

'Put it up on screen.' A strange pink alien appeared on screen, red fur, big ears and was that... yes it was a tail. Green eyes with a slit pupil look at him.

'(This is cap tan Han nah Shep ard of the COG-Ko gat joint vent ture fleet.)' Adrien understood not a word the strange thing said, probably some sort of mammal judging by looks.

'This is commander Adrien Invictus of the Turian scout fleet, you are in violation of council law, stop anything you're doing with the relay immediately.'

'You know they wont understand you any more then you understand them.' Desolas said from his side. Adrien whispered harshly down to him.

'I know that, the more we talk the sooner either my or their translation software can work and the sooner they can stop fucking around with the relay.'

'(I do not und stand you stran ger.)' There was a nervous sounding chuckle from it. '(You got a lot of ship tho, so take it easy.)' An asari esk smile came across it's face. If it was a smile, some animal's show teeth as a means of saying back off. Well he wasn't here for diplomacy he was here for work. He shouted across his bridge to the coms officer.

'Send back word to Pavalen, we got a new race here and are initiation contact, main goal to stop relay from turning on, secondary goal bringing said race into line with citadel space, tertiary goal do this peacefully.' The female turian nodded and started sending the message.

'Sir, relay powering up, one minute till activation.' Adrien snarled, he wished he had more time to do this properly.

'Sorry to do this to you, you have 30 seconds to comply, end all activity with the relay now.'

'(Hey I und stood (relay) trans lat on program workin a bit (keep talk in friend)' The red furry creature said from screen, it called him friend. It made his next order harder to give.

'Power up weapons, target the ship screwing with the relay with the dreadnoughts cannon, rest of you hold fire until fired upon, I repeat do not fire unless fired upon, we might be able to scare em but they might fight back if we go at it.' He shouted across the bridge. He turned back to the screen.

'Come on, translate faster, you got 10 seconds to stop activating the relay, comply now!'

'Said some tin (about the) relay, it not ours we found it (and why you yellin?)' And with that the massive dreadnoughts cannon sent a shell right through and destroying the frigate that was playing with the relay. The alien disappeared from his screen. Their ships started moving, away or into combat formation he couldn't be sure.

'Get the coms back up we might still be able to salvag-' He cut himself off as a massive... blob would be the only right descriptive term tore through the dreadnought's hull like it was nothing. Then all hell broke loose.

**XXX**

John Shepard

**XXX**

'God damn it activate the bloody invisibility systems Squirt!' He shouted at the green with purple hair pixie. 'White fuckin start movin, Mike get weapons system online!'

'It'll take a while for lasers to power up boss, we got mass effect weapons ready to go tho!' Through the screen another one of the aliens ships was torn through by a laser beam. It was strange how they all bothered to put mass effect shielding on all their ships but it didn't help them when the laser and plasma ships tore into them.

'Well get fuckin started, WHITE I SAID GET MOVIN!' The Avaganari growled at his panel and thumped it hard with a wrench, an old yet somehow always useful thing to do in ships these days. With a sudden burst of acceleration John was thrown from the cockpit and head first into a pylon. He snarled.

'Sorrrry boss!' White yelled back without taking his eyes of the screen, it was a not so subtle fuck you for yelling at him because he could of easily said hang on.

'I'll get you for that.' He said without much rancor, he deserved it. He staggered up to his feet and started trudging for the cockpit again when he was thrown sideways by a sudden impact. Landing elegantly, in his opinion, yet face first into a nearby screen, glass shattered into his face cutting him up and he was pretty sure he broke his nose. He pulled himself out and ran to the cockpit again.

'What the fuck was that!?' It wasn't a petty bit of payback that time, something hit them.

'A rrround just torrre thrrrough numberrr one engine, we can still move alrrright tho, when the hell arrre you going to buy shields!' No one bought shields apart from the very rich or paranoid, while plasma and A-gon tech could tear through you easily they were rare, laser tech was unfortunately not and could rip through mass effect shields to make the investment useless.

'When I get the bloody money.' John grumbled.

'Boss fission generator up and running, laser weaponry online.' Mikes voice came up over the coms.

'Bout bloody time, Squirt where's my god damn invisibility!' Squirts yelled back.

'Just abooout.' There was a noise of something metal banging against metal, John guessing he was doing his own thumping down there. 'Done.'

'Hali fucking nuya, White turn it on.' The nose of the ship which he could see in front of the cockpit wobbled, as if unsure it should exist or not then disappeared.

'Target one of their ships, the big ones we-' The entire ship was thrown around as a shock wave hit them.

'Boss the merrrc ship was hit, the plasma generator exploded.'

'Fuckin ratok.' Using the human short word for a Metack insult. A word learned not from his wife but a Metack marine he sold a weapon to. 'As I said before target on of the la-' He was cut of again, Hannah appeared on screen.

'Hannah!'

'John!'

'You alright?' He hadn't had much time to check on any ships apart from his.

'All good, you need to go to Shan si, warn them in case they try to fol ol us.' She was using her command voice, but he wasn't in the mood for listening.

'Like fuck I am.'

'You fastest ship, you get there first and easy.'

'I ain't leavin you.'

'For fuck sake John I'll follow you, leap frog you go back org nise def fence, in hour we follow, jump past and get back up.' John ground his teeth, his ship was already moving pretty shittily from the shell it took earlier.

'An hour?' He made sure.

'Prom miss, now go.' She cut him off.

'Damn it!' Nothing happened for a moment, then John saw Whitebite staring at him. 'Well get movin you heard the lady.' The entire ship shook for a moment then took off. John ran out of the cockpit and to the proper communications room. It was an agonising couple of minutes but then they were in range to contact Shanxi.

'White contact the COG rep now.'

'Surrre boss.' It took a moment but then the man appeared on screen, he was an ageing human, brown hair with grey all throughout and looking fatter then he probably would be in his navy blue uniform.

'What is this about son, we got your emergency communique.'

'Hostile forces attacked the COG-kogate fleet at relay 314, we're going to have to retreat and when we do we'll be comin past you guys, if the aliens follow your going to be attacked.' The old man let of a torrent of swears that impressed even John for the variety and vileness in them.

'Alright, get down here quick I'll start organising some PDF conscripts.'

'Right, Normandy out.' Now all it was, was the waiting game.

It took a long twenty minutes but they were finally in range to drop out of FTL. When they did another explosion rocked the ship.

'What the hell are you doing to my ship White!' The constant explosions were getting to him.

'The damage frrrom engine one spread to engine two, ourrr left wing just torrre itself off, we need to... hell werrre going to land, we don't got much choice.' John ran back to the cockpit to see why the hell they couldn't alter course, it was hard to move with one wing, hard but doable.

He saw the problem right away, they were on a very flat course, like a satellite descending from orbit, but going extremely fast and they were already in the gravity well. He swore at his bad luck.

'Can you at least land us properly?' The planet was quarter jungle and farmland while half was desert, the terraforming was coming along but still had years before it was done. If they can land in the desert they might be good but the jungle or farmland had way too much things to crash suddenly into.

'Don't know, ion storm is messing with out sensors.'

'Kil'rator! Fucking Jaget.' Another Metack swear. Ion storms were ion-electrical dust storms that A-gon powered, the only type of powered, terraforming platforms accidentally made as they made the planet viable for living in. The massive amount of energy had to dissipate somehow. 'When the hell did this happen! I was just talking to COG down there.'

'Must of been kicked up when they moved the terrrraformerrrr, don't want something like that falling out of yourrr hands.' Sounded about right to John. The entire ship started shaking as they approached into the atmosphere. They wouldn't be able to see shit till they descended underneath the clouds. The ship rocked with yet another explosion.

'Fucking hell boss which god did you piss off today!' Mick yelled as he ran back into the cockpit.

'All of em would be my bet.' John mumbled darkly.

'Looks like an ion bolt hit ourrr rrright engine, clean in the middle, lost half the wing can't change courrrse now.'

'Damn it.' Mick whispered. John slapped his com to talk to Squirt.

'Squirt, get everyone to the escape pods, if we can't land I want us out of this fuckin thing as fast as we can.'

'Right boss.' The short LP pixie answered then shut his off. Another minute was spent watching worriedly through the cockpit window for any bit of visibility.

'There!' Mick shouted, the window cleared immediately and they saw they were heading right into desert territory. The good news being that the major city on the planet was built in the desert since this was supposed to be a jump point planet, the bad news was they were heading right for the terraforming beam coming from the 1.5k A-gon powered platform.

'Eject now, get the fuck out!' John matched action to words and started bolting for the escape pods. A small scale explosion ripped through the ships, a piece of pipe flew out and skewered Mick against the wall, dead on impact. No time for grieving. John and Whitebite reached the last pod and he tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge.

'Fuck, White go for it.' The Avaganari tried it himself, but it didn't work either. Another explosion, this time John could feel air being pulled out of the craft to the back.

'Lost the back of the ship I think!' White shouted over the howling wind.

'Get the EZ para glider's!' They both moved slowly and cautiously around a couple of crew men that didn't make it, who knows what killed them. They reached the mess hall and found what they were looking for. It looked like a long bar but if you hit a button it turned into a mini glider powered by element zero, it was a desperate last resort when you were crashing into a planet. He grabbed his and held out one for Whitebite which the wolf took gratefully.

'Cya on planetside boss!' White told John.

'Yea good lu- SHIT!' A piece of debris smashed into John sending him flying out of the ship, without his glider. He felt the wind rushing up past him, wishing he had something other then his raggedy clothing, something that would preferably fly he thought. The ground was so far away, yet rising fast he didn't want to watch. Past him he saw the remains of the Normandy narrowly miss the beam, it was being turned off and slowly shrinking, and keep going into some far off bit of the desert, far enough away from the road.

'Maybe someone will find it.' He said aloud trying to detach himself from his current situation.

'BOOOOOSSSSSS!' John swung around and saw Whitebite flying towards him, like a giant furry bullet. The avaganari was bigger and heavier then John, he easily caught up with him and handed him his glider.

'I ever tell you you're beautiful!' White grinned then activated his glider, suddenly slowing his decent, John copied and activated his. It took a couple of minutes to hit the ground, they were near the boundary between desert and jungle, by the main road by the look of it. Flying cars and transports were great for built up areas but the colonies liked more down to Eminack transport.

They both hit the ground hard, not as hard as free fall but hard enough to make John feel like he shattered his shins. White landed hard enough to actually break a foot, his kind not used to having to jump. John was bandaging White when a convoy of trucks started rolling past, farmers of all races utilising many different vehicles had one thing in common, they all carried weapons. One pulled over and a human jumped out, a young woman with short black hair and a farmers complexion walked over to them.

'You guys need a lift?' The utter... poshness of her voice surprised John.

'Yea If you don't mind, heading to defend the city?' He asked.

'Yea, call came in not long ago some aliens going to attack us, normally we don't care but apparently they attacked without provocation so who's to say they wont attack us as well.' John and White laughed.

'I'll tell ya the whole story.' He said as they all hoped into her truck.

**XXX**

Hannah Shepard

**XXX**

The fight wasn't going well, Hannah knew that from the moment the bastard's sucker punched the frigate at the beginning. The enemy may have no plasma, laser or A-gon tech but their mass effect was top of the line shit. Luckily her ship had a mass effect shield, no one else on her side did and were relying on sub-par armour and manoeuvrability. The fight should of ended at least 10 minutes after it started but Hannah's side had a good tactic.

The enemy kept on trying to take out her cruiser and the other laser cruiser using flanking manoeuvres. Each laser frigate kept the sides clear while the fleets slogged it out in the middle, this worked for a bit but it was getting down to the line fast.

'I hope John got back good.' She muttered to herself worryingly. She was actually being professional when she sent him back, a badly damage yet fast ship would make it back fast but that didn't stop her from worrying, John was a bit reckless at times. She was thrown out of her thoughts as the ship shook violently.

'What that?' She yelled to no one in particular.

'Ssshieldss down to 24% ma'am, we gotta go sssoon!' A Beeper crew man yelled.

'Has it been half hour yet?' Hannah asked sternly, this was the fifth time she's been urged to run. This had nothing to do with keeping a promise to John... alright it had a bit but the main reason was Shanxi would need all the time it could get to prepare.

'Yes ma'am.' A human member of her crew sounded off.

'Good.' Hannah tapped a few buttons and brought up coms for the entire fleet.

'This is Cap tan Han nah Shep ard, all units ret treat!' Not even ten seconds later they were in FTL heading to Shanxi. Hannah let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

'What's the plan ma'am?' The same human from earlier asked.

'We head back, drop off some of the small frig gates to help with in nar atmo sphere duties then take us out to the near rest fleet to get help, I think the Boizemi should be near here, should at least be the normal fleets you get round them.' The Boizemi was actually called the Black Moon Boizemi, a Avajanari named piece of massive A-gon tech that dominated space. While the Horizon is one of the oldest and largest ones the Boizemi was a 10k long hulk that attracted the normal crowds and fleets the massive ships usually got. The pilots guild who live and die on the ships, explorers guilds, and the corps that deal with them. Mercs found plenty of jobs helping out every one else, some colonists and of coarse the normal scientists who are to this day trying to figure out what every system and sector on the ship does.

'I thought the Boizemi was over in Kyleria space?' The beeper asked.

'It was but be fore we left I heard it was going to tail our fleet, jump the relay after us.'

'Sounds good ma'am.' The crew went about their work, Hannah feeling a bit light headed decided to head up to her room. She got about an hours sleep before waking up to an alarm. She slapped the button and a human came on screen.

'Whaddaya nt.' She mumbled.

'Ma'am we're at Shanxi, just thought you'd want to contact John before we jump out again.' Using one hand to scratch one eye, tail to scratch the other and the third pushing herself up Hannah got out of bed.

'Tank's, Cap tan out.' Hannah sat in her chair and flicked on the computer then contacted John. She was mildly surprised to see sun, sand and buildings around him, not the confines of the Normandy. 'John, where are you?' John jumped a bit before realising his wrist mounted computer was on.

'Oh hey babe, I'm in the capital of Shanxi, we're building up defences.' Hannah scratched an eye again as John started smiling.

'Why you on Shanxi, you be on Normany?' John's face turned sad.

'Normandy's gone hun.' Now she was wide awake.

'Gone what hap pen!'

'We broke up on entry, had to abandon ship.' Hannah felt a jolt of pain for her husband, he loved that ship.

'Well, least you ok.' They both did smile at each other for that. Could of been worse. A pop up message interrupted them.

'Ma'am we're ready to go now.' Hannah nodded and turned back to John.

'Got to go, be safe.'

'You too babe.' And with that she left.

**XXX**

Adrien Invictus

**XXX**

'That could of gone better.' Adrien muttered to himself. After almost destroying the dreadnought with a single hit the massive thing limped out of battle and the offending ship destroyed almost immediately. After that the massive slogging match started, the turians should of won a lot fast and with fewer casualties but those laser ships wreaked havoc.

'Total of three cruisers destroyed, five need repair, dreadnought needs repair, six frigates destroyed, eight need repair, rest of us have minor or no damage.

'Lock in coarse and follow them, com's prepare a message for Pavalen.'

'Ready sir.'

'Stopped relay activation, hostilely, enemy has plasma and laser weaponry and a ship that appeared to turn invisible. Following to suspected home planet, the look of vessels suggest new comers to space. Request a secondary fleet to help secure space and a conquest fleet for ground control, we will try to establish suitable area for fleets to come in and set up a beachhead on planet if total conquest is impossible.' His troops weren't meant for taking control of civilians, that what the other fleet was for.

'Message ready sir, anything else?'

'Yes attach combat footage, logs and the like so they know what they might bump into.'

'Message away sir.'

'Good.'

'Ready to move out sir.'

'Even better.'

**AN:** Hope you liked it, I usually do 3000+ word chapters in single sittings but I'm going a new way and sitting down multiple times and aiming for 6000+ per chapter, anywho reviews would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2 : Fight for Shanxi

**AN:** I'm gonna keep writing this story mainly because I need to exercise my brain but any suggestions on getting more reviews/followers and the like would be appreciated. Btw just as the citadel has higher and lower races, asari/turian/salarian on top hanar/elcor/volus/batarian on bottom so too does the PACT. They mainly being races that came in after the fall, codex's at the bottom.

**XXX**

Reamus Jert

**XXX**

Reamus looked out of the window to the light show, well it wasn't exactly a light show it was the turian fleet smashing some poor races defences out of orbit but it was pretty enough. The turian actually flinched when a beam of red cut through the darkness.

'How in spirits name did such a backwards race get their hand's on lasers.' He mumbled, not quietly enough for his friend to not hear.

'Dunno, and it's not your job to worry.' Crixsis chided him while loading her assault rifle.

'K'mon you gotta worry, especially when it comes to those green things.' He still remembered the moment that bubbling... blob of green gutted the dreadnought like it was nothing. He really didn't didn't want to get hit by one of those.

'Alright worry a bit.' Crix conceded. Reamus was about to continue the conversation with his female companion but his attention was taken by the commander walking past with a specter, Reamus barley heard them talking.

'I don't care if you want to help fight, your job's to find that ship that turned invisible, it came down around the platform and I want it.' The commander growled in a furious whisper.

'A ship that probably blew up on impact, we've been picking up debris from it on our sensors since we got here!' This was all news to Reamus. He felt a hand slap him on the helm.

'You spying or something?' Reamus only waved Crix back to silence.

'I don't care, if it's even in tiny pieces I want it, its much more valuable then anything else on this planet except the platform.' That was the second time the commander referenced a platform, it was beginning to pique his curiosity.

'Commander I understand but how long can you expect me to be digging around in dirt while fighting is going on.' The commander sighed heavily.

'Fine, you search for the craft's general location, if you cant find it head to the platform if you do find it your stuck there, end of discussion.' The commander stomped away while the specter mandibles went wide in a grin then slinked off.

'Kept on hearing something 'bout a platform.' Reamus said almost immediately.

'Alright listen up!' lieutenant Treackle came up to Reamus's platoon which were pretty much already prepared and were waiting on orders. They knew there were attacking the planet. Landing area's, objectives and the more important stuff weren't relayed yet. Treackle waited until everyone was paying attention.

'Here's what we know. Unknown race, technology advanced.' A pic appeared in front of the LT's omni tool of some... red/pink furry thing next to the ship that gutted the dreadnought. 'At least in matters not pertaining to mass effect.' Dark chuckles spread throughout the troopers, whoever this enemy was they didn't use shields most of the time. He hit a button and a half brown half green planet appeared.

'Planet, half desert half jungle, one major population centre, suggesting it's a colony.' That wasn't so bad, with all their tech Reamus would be surprised if they kept to one planet. Treackle continued. 'Pack your jungle gear and sandstorm gear, a highly ionised storm is kinda dissipating on the planets surface but we want to be prepared for if it comes back.' He hit the button again, the planet disappeared and some... massive floating black and grey construct came on screen, it had to be at least dreadnought sized.

'Our objective is to capture this, we don't know how or what it does exactly but it seems to be treading the line between desert and jungle suggesting some sort of terraforming devise. It's 1k by 700 meters and is hovering 2k's off ground.' The image zoomed in further, green arrows pointed towards different sections of it.

'You'll be landing in one of these area's, I'll transfer your individual landing area's soon but sufficed to say your objective is to neutralise enemy resistance on it, if someone surrenders you're ordered to accept it, we need every person alive to figure out how it works.' Reamus found himself nodding, you generally didn't shoot prisoners but sometimes during the heat of battle you didn't have time and well, that was the other guys bad luck.

'Pack up and head to your shuttles, we're leaving in ten.' With that the LT left.

**XXX**

John Shepard

**XXX**

'Can't believe my god damn ships gone.' John complained for the 500th time. White shoved his shovel in the sand and sighed heavily.

'John forrr fuck sake, yourrr like a brrrotherrr to me but I'll beam you with this shovel next time you complain about that fucking thing.' John chuckled, he was being a bit whiney.

'Fine fine I'll stop it foRRR now.' Emphasising the R's and mocking White friendly. White shot him a dirty look anyway. They were at one of the main roads leading into town building defences. John put his shovel down and grabbed his latch action laser rifle again. The rifle was built kinda like a old timey shotgun but when you undid the latch instead of shells flying out a steaming hot and blown battery came out.

'Wish I still had my bead cannon.' John sighed, that thing could cut through a rhino tank if you wanted to, really expensive ammo tho.

'Yea that would be useful, why didn't you grrrab it when we werrre ejecting?'

'Well running for my life was kinda at the top of my list of priorities. For one.' John pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lit one up, he pointed the pack at Whitebite. 'Want one?'

'Because Avaganarrri arrre well known forrr theirrr smoking habits.' He said deadpan, John chuckled.

'Forgot the lack of proper lips.'

'I'll tell ya what to do with yourrr prrroperrr lips.' Sending John into another chuckle.

'Here they come!' Some old human pointed at the sky, hundreds of shuttles were coming into sight and-

'Get down!' John jumped into Whitebite's pit since he was too busy complaining to do his. They narrowly missed getting hit by the orbital barrage, explosions sending dirt down on top of them. As soon as it was over the old man shouted.

'Get up, that barrage was to keep our heads down!' John snarled, then forced himself up and off White, he pointed his rifle to the sky.

'C'mon you bastarrrds.' He heard his friend growling. There! He spotted a shuttle coming low and fast, he fired off a shot which tore right into it but the machine kept on going like nothing happened.

'Missed the driver.' John ejected the blown battery then slotted in another, laser rifles tended to only get a shot out before needing to reload, but most of the time you only needed that one shot. 'Wish I had a EZ rifle.'

'Yea sprrray and prrray seems betterrr then what yourrr doin.' White agreed. John popped up a second time and let another beam at a different ship, this time he hit the pilot or something because it slammed into a building and exploded.

'Conserve your ammo, they're landing behind us!' John shouted as he realised what was happening. The shuttles were putting special forces behind lines, away from John, the real trouble was going to come from the ships landing and spewing out their soldiers in the desert. John decided to start digging properly.

**XXX**

Reamus Jert

**XXX**

Reamus peered out at the rapidly approaching platform. It looked a lot like the briefing, all big black and purple, what the briefing failed to mention was the amount of high tech weaponry they had around it, whatever it was it was valuable enough to warrant more of the green/red death spewers then the city.

'Landing zone hot, prepare for hot infiltration.' The pilots voice came, tinny and electronicly.

'How long till we get there?' Reamus asked over the com.

'Bou-' BANG, the entire shuttle felt like it just hit something, Reamus and his squad were thrown to the far side of the craft and held there by force. The turian got a glimpse of green burning through the top of the shuttle like the metal was a piece of paper on fire. He didn't get more then that glimpse as the craft smashed into something else, the entire squad thrown against the bubbling ceiling.

The turians who hit the ceiling screamed as metal and flesh connected, melting both. The only good thing was that the craft had stopped moving despite being on it's side. Reamus got up groggily and stood on the former wall, and started trying to escape the screaming turians, they'd need air evac and the only way out was through the emergency exit on the former floor. Pulling the latch the sheet of metal came off and Reamus took a step to freedom, turning around to his troops.

'Crix, get Harton to help you get Yurien off the wall, quick I'll secure-' He was interrupted as he was flung out of the shuttle and through the sky. He hit the floor and started rolling to the edge of the platform and to the long drop down but managed to stop himself just in time. He rolled over and looked back to what threw him.

It was huge, grey and furry, kinda like a furry upright varren. Well shit it looked like there was more then one species that they attacked. It reached into the shuttle and Reamus realised with a sudden jolt of fury his friends would be able to bring their weapons to bare before it tried to throw someone else off the edge. Reamus unslung his rifle and quickly and inaccurately let rounds off trying to hit it.

His mandibles went wide in a savage smile as fountains of red burst from it, falling over dead. Quickly he hopped to his feet and ran to cover, just in time too a red beam scorched a mark where he just was. Whatever the platform was made out of it was strong to shrug off that. Crix and Harton jumped from the shuttle and sent rounds over to the defenders, Yurien obviously didn't make it.

'Fire and advance!' The three remaining turians shot up out of cover and put suppressive fire on the aliens sending them to cover or death, slowly walking towards them. A flash of green warned Reamus and without time to think of anything else he delivered a kick to Crix's side sending them both to the floor as a green blob flowed past where they were just standing.

The shooting stopped suddenly, Reamus had been too busy scurrying for cover when he noticed that, he put his omni tool to his head.

'Any nearby squad just take out two aliens?' he then heard shouts from down the platforms outer edges.

'Squad C coming up!' Reamus popped out of cover and saw the turians walking towards him, they were at ready to fire positions just like Reamus when they realised it was a friendly squad, both lowered their weapons.

'Thanks for the help.'

'No problem.' Was all that was said as squad C put up their weapons again and started towards their objective.

'Squad D form up on me and move out!' Crix and Harton stuck to his back. Resistance dropped off suddenly when they got inside the ship, aliens all put their hands up above their heads as soon as they were spotted, they must of only had guards on the outside.

'Yo, Reamus you notice there's another two types of aliens?' With icy realisation he did notice that. One was a lizard type thing, kinda like a scrawny krogan and the other was like the furry pink one just without the fur... or tail... or ears.

'Make that three.' Hortan said, they both turned around to see a strange blue skinned pink haired thing walking towards them. Reamus pointed his rifle at it.

'Hands up!' He didn't expect it to know his language but hands above your head when people are aiming weapons at you seemed to be universal. This alien however just ignored him and kept walking.

'Back up!' It continued it's walk. No other choice Reamus let a round off at the aliens shoulder, no screams or anything it crumpled to the floor then gobbsmackinly melted!

'What the fuck was that!' Crix yelled, whatever it was it scared the hell out of Reamus.

'Whatever.' He said when he pulled himself together. 'Keep moving we're almost at the bridge. They passed more of the weird aliens but this time they just left them alone.

**XXX**

Hannah Shepard

**XXX**

The Boizemi was like a small city drifting through space when it wasn't in a slipstream. Massive skyscrapers covered the base where a hive of ships entered and exited the underside docks, ships weren't allowed topside because an accident could harm many of the two million inhabitants. The base of the ship was actually the only original part, the buildings on top were all built after it was found drifting near a moon. The ship using some piece of A-gon tech kept a mini atmosphere around the top which aloud people to walk under the stars freely.

'Ma'am we've got permission to dock.' Janet, the human coms officer notified her, Hannah gave her a quick nod.

'Tank's en sin, take us in.' The cruiser easily fit into one of the hangers underneath, Hannah dis-embarked with two heavily armed troopers and marched into an elevator. The trip would take a couple of minutes to reach the bridge where the emergency summit was taking place, all captains had to be in attendance, either personally or electronicly. Hannah had to be there in person as the person who initiated it. The elevator worked more like a gondola and went side to side taking passengers underneath the ship to either end. When they did arrive the corridor was clear up till the door to the bridge where a ornately dressed human male stood in a red and gold embroided gown.

'Captain Shepard, I have taken the liberty to organise the speakers since time is of the essence.' The leader of Kogate corp's branch on the Boizemi told her in an almost effeminate. The man's name was Joquen, and he never using abbreviations. It tended to annoy people at first till people realised it wasn't a love of hearing his voice but a love of language.

'Good, I know them?' Despite every captain having to be in attendance it'd be chaotic for everyone to have a say so the guild's elected a leader, the corps elected a leader and so did the independents to speak for them. It almost always was whoever was the toughest negotiators unless damage done to a certain guild or corp necessitated their leading.

'Yes, I am leading the corporations in this endeavour while Hank is leading the guilds. The independents of course could not decide on who to lead and have agreed to entrust you the... ahem "Chick who got John whipped."' That made Hannah smile, John was a really well known, not liked but known person. Hank was a beeper she could work with tho, leader of the Boizemi pilots guild. The ship actually necessitated six pilots all at once to manage it, two for the grav thrusters, four for minor corrections such a massive ship needed.

'Right, we do this then.' They both walked into a massive circular room, thousands of face stared at them, only four other people were in the room, three people keeping the coms working and Hank. Why beepers chose human names eluded Hannah.

'Greetingsss Ssshepard, you have summoned usss all here today asss per PACT demandsss we mussst.' Hank didn't sound unpleased or anything it was just the official way of things you had to do in order to cover your ass.

'Yes I have, two day ago a new race hit the PACT-Ko gate joint ven ture fleet at relay 314.' All the little screens with faces started talking, no noise came out thankfully. 'Before we got talkin prop lee they fired on us, we were forced to retret. We fell past Shan si and before we left report's of the alien came indi, cat ,tin an in vas ion.'

'I can sssee where your coming from but we cannot go.' Hannah felt her jaw drop, saying no to a direct PACT order without a damn good reason was asking for a compliance fleet to drop on your doorstep. Hank wasn't that stupid so Hannah put back on her business face.

'I sume got good reson?' She inquired Hank nodded, a curiously mammalian gesture from the lizard.

'We took off the sssouth eassst defencesss offline for maintenance, someone mussst of blabbed becaussse we got hit by piratesss almossst immediately.' Joquen spoke up for the first time since the meeting started.

'We cannot just stand by and do nothing. Wether we like it or not cooperation between the guilds and corporations is maintained by PACT's respect and power, if we do not comply is some way to their demands a planet will be taken over by aliens, this diminishes the trust we put in PACT and thereby undermines the way we all do business, we do not want a repeat of the Kolyat wars do we?' Almost everyone flinched at that. The Kolyat wars broke out in pre-PACT times, in the Kolyat system. No one remembers which guild but a guild didn't want to pay a corps finders fee, the corp hired mercs to hunt the guild down, the guild got their friends together and it escalated from there and ended two years later with two planets rendered uninhabitable, millions dead, two corps bankrupt and destroyed and three guilds wiped out.

'I sssee your point Joquen, but we cannot move and while almost every ssship here is armed they are not war shipsss.' Silence thundered out. Only merc guilds, some corps and PACT had proper warships, the ones around here were all just transports, explorations and other civilian line ships with guns shoved on the side to warn of pirates.

'Well... I got idea, how long till Boizemi fixed?' Hannah asked.

'Five standard weeks minimum, maybe four if we take LP's from other area's and force them to work with the DP's to hurry along repairs.' Standard practice where A-gon tech was concerned, and while the LP's acted like they were sentient there was something missing, that next leap to making real people care what they think.

'So what we do is hit run attacks at aliens, keep it up till Boizemi fixed, get nearby colony's to send us their PDF and maybe even get some PACT patrol's in. Soon as fix we attack, good?' Hank was thinking, Joquen spoke up.

'This sounds reasonable, I assume PACT will be financing all of this anyway, they may even compensate the repairs of your ship Hank.' It was a shrewd move but it seemed to make up the Beepers mind.

'Deal.' Hannah smiled, fang glinting in the light.

'Good.'

**XXX**

Adrien Invictus

**XXX**

Sitting in his command chair six turian officers stood infront of the commander, one of the turians was a hologram of admiral Sejendious Deatrus of second fleet. The ground war was slogging on slowly but surely in the turians way but recently the situation has became more and more complicated. Most recently were smash and run attacks by enemy raiders. Second fleet had only arrived two days before and brought much needed reinforcements but the ground pacification fleet was still three weeks from arriving leaving 2nd fleet and his own scout fleet to suffer the ground war.

'Interesting, there are five confirmed species you say?' Deatrus spoke out. Adrien nodded.

'Actually sir we're only confirming four.'

'Oh?' Adrien decided to answer the unasked question.

'The pink skinned and furry one's are called Metacks from preliminary reports, the large beasty ones are Avajanari, the reptilian ones are called beepers.' An eyebrow slightly rose from the admiral and Adrien felt mildly embarrassed for a moment. 'They make a beep noise sir, even the others call them beepers.'

'Interesting.' Was all Deatrus replied.

'Ahem, yes the last ones are called humans.'

'So why have you taken out these... pixies?'

'Well sir we're investigating but we don't think their exactly sentient. More like a organic geth from what we can tell, investigations are hampered by the fact that too much damage and they kinda melt and we can't do live dissections since that's against council law.'

'I see, well i-.' The admiral turned to someone on his screen and talked for a second out of audio range. 'I'll have to come back to the briefing later another bunch of enemy ships hit a transport ship.' Deatrus then shut off.

'Well then, situation reports Colonel Grent you're first.' A turian stepped forward.

'Sir we continue to have free reign in the jungled area, many farms and smaller settlements pop up from time to time but they are all abandoned, I've started transferring more and more troops to the front lines.' Adrien nodded at the next man.

'Outside the city in the desert is kind of hap hazard sir, if they get their big plasma or laser cannons they massacre us in the open but ever since we took the fusion plant last weekend we're able to land more safely.' Adrien muttered a small thanks to the spirits for that, those plasma cannons terribly effective.

'Next.' There were only three officers left two for the north and south fronts on the city and a special one.

'North front is steadily approaching the plasma starport, they are mainly using element zero weaponry against us so we have the upper hand there.' The enemy sometimes used pure plasma powered ships that tended to burn through anything that the exhausts touch so they had a special space port for landing. Plasma seemed to have its ups and down, Adrien only wished there were more downs while he didn't have his hands on it.

'South front is slow sir, small arms of the new technology's are wreaking havoc in the crowded streets and someone down there has a small piece of the mysterious tech that's summoning barriers of stone out of thin air.' The commander sighed, they've only encountered five pieces of the tech and whenever they did it spelt bad news.

'Alright, tell me some good news on that front Pontus.'

'Sir we got nothing. Well not nothing we know for a fact that they can't produce it, hell from questioning the civilians we captured working on it they don't know how it works which is good because we don't know either.' Well that was good news.

'Alright, keep pushing in your respective area's and we'll meet again tomorrow, I've sent word back to Pavalen command and they are discussing our options. A moment if you will.' Adrien tapped some buttons and brought all officers of sufficient rank into his communication. 'We have been told we did the right thing at the relay so don't worry yourselves about that, we've also been told we did the correct thing by attempting to bring them into line. We have however been ordered not to progress past this planet once it's been conquered, Pavalen's is deciding if we should alert the council, when, if we should proceed in our war against these races or go for peace, no matter what tho taking this planet will increase our bargaining power. Good luck, Commander Adrien Invictus out.'

**CODEX**

**Races:**

**Pangeists**

A matriarchal race that came from planet Panget in the Veldrien star system, most noted for the massive grassy planes with sporadic bursts of forest. Having a similar evolutionary conditions to humans made them share lots of similarities but also massive differences especially with the differences between male and female Pangeists. While human female's and males are at first glance of the same species Pangeist males and female were almost mistaken for separate ones.

Male Pangeists are smaller in stature but much heavier in muscle weight. Big thick and humanesc legs with thick elephant feet, big hips, short stomach, large and wide chest, cascading muscles leading to a hunched over appearance and a small half meter tail. A big elongated head with big thick horns and a big horn on top of their noses To top it all off they are covered in thick leather for skin and shaggy hair going from top of their heads down to mid way down their backs. This was because male Pangeists evolved to push the way through forests to escape the freezing cold and needed more muscle then brain power.

Female Pangeists also have the big thick human legs with elephant like feet but that's about the only similarity. From hips up they have a striking resemblance to humans, due to the fact that they shared evolutionary similarities with humans. Sharp claws start at the second knuckle on figures tho, a smaller horn on the nose and multiple horns in their hair are some differences. The tail's they share with their males and hair growing all the way till half way down their backs are others.

Female's rule this race from the early days because they stood taller then males and could see further on the planes which led to males deferring to female orders.

When PACT was first flexing it's muscles it found these new comers confused and bewildered at the state of the galaxy. While containing a more central view to their races dealings they have nevertheless melded into PACT society easily.

**Inarks**

Inarks are a amphibian race that comes from the planet Inarvia. The planet has massive oceans that dominate the globe yet with large tracts of tropical forest's and jungles making the evolution of legs and lungs a good deal. Almost chimp like Inarks prefer walking with their hands as well as long legs. Blue scale's cover the top while white fish like skin is on the bottom. Head's are kind of like a shark that had it's face hit by a shovel till it was almost flat yet with a point. Spines poke out all over their faces and at the end of joints.

Inarks get a reputation for being cowards but it's simple evolutionary necessity when massive and ancient predators would eat them if they tried something as stupid as fighting. Some scholars suggest that the only reason they left their planet is because of humans. Bits of many ship's have been found all over their planets, even massive and complete ships that have crashed have been found. In a very short time after the first discovery, about 700 years ago 200 years before the fall Inark society had a massive jolt.

Inarks already having the blueprints and ships ready jumped into the stars way before they might of, but their nervous nature makes them not much of a threat. Today they are looked down upon as an inferior race most of the time and tribe fleets are routinely denied access to systems.

**AN:** I knew I said I'd try for 6k per chapter but it made sense to cut it off here, chapter 1 contact, 2 mid war, 3 end war – begin peace talks.


	4. Chapter 3: End of Shanxi act

**AN: **Big AN this time, criticism's, suggestions and the like are welcome just for starters. A warning, I was trying to wrap up the Shanxi arc this chapter quickly and some people only get quick cameo's. This was on purpose so I can finish Shanxi here. Next chapter or two will be COG and the council working out things then we'll get onto the shepard twin's story arc. I'm mixing it up a bit leading up to the events of ME1, I wont spoil anything but some arcs will happen, like batarian slavers and the like. There will be OC arcs as well spread throughout and hopefully this will be what people want to read. Something other then standard human kick Batarian butt then ME1. Another big AN will be once the ME1 arc starts.

**XXX**

Primarch Satoris Catelus

**XXX**

Flipping through the reports en rout to the debate floor Satoris grew more and more concerned. A good three weeks ago a routine scout fleet bumped into some unknown race activating a relay, following correct procedure the fleet stopped the activation albeit with hostile means. Seeing this new race needed guidance they naturally followed the remnants in an attempt to subjugate this race.

So far so good. Then reports started coming in of ship to ship laser cannons, plasma launchers, invisible ships and much more. This all painted this new race as a dangerously intelligent type which would make subjugation all the better for the turians, maybe keeping them secret till they could get a head start on the new tech and who cared if it was a colony, second fleet could continue the war easily since any race with significant holdings should of found the citadel by now.

Then they found out it wasn't just one race but five! Actually they weren't even sure if one was a actual race or an ai! And now there were unconfirmed reports of another two or three! This was getting out of hand, the turians had to decide on a course and the primarch needed help deciding on a course.

'Primarch the officers you requested are just inside.' Satoris looked up and realised he already arrived at the meeting chamber.

'Alright, no interruptions unless its from the "Shanxi" front.' Without waiting for an answer he strode in. Four turians sat around a circular table. 'People, we need to decide on a course of action.' Satoris sat down in his chair and gazed at the assembled men. Leordis of the civil branch, Secondesius of army forces, Tyen of the navy branch and Prodrus of foreign affairs.

'That we do Satoris.' Leordis nodded.

'You've read the same reports I have, so lets speculate on our enemy first then decide our course. Is it possible they've all come from the same planet?'

'Some chance Primarch, not a very high one I'd like to point out, one intelligent race can barely share their planet with their own race more or less others.' Secondesius stated.

'The hanar do easily.' pointed out Prodrus.

'That's the hanar...' Tyen remarked snidely and said nothing more, she didn't need to.

'Alright, lets place them all on separate planets, are they likely too be near each other like maybe a star system away from each other?' Satoris asked.

'Also unlikely but much more possible.' Prodrus answered this time.

'Alright so can we at least say with a little certainty they aren't that big, if they were they would of found the citadel right?' Everyone nodded apart from Prodrus.

'Sir while that maybe true for all of us were only just scratching the surface with their tech, they could be densely populated in their sectors for all we know.'

'Hm... So no way of saying for certain the size of territory, how about organisation do we know anything about that?' The primarch was hoping they'd be like the batarians, one proper push and they'd fall into oblivion. Secondesius spoke up.

'Can't tell for sure without translators or the asari around so they could be like us or something completely different, we are leaning towards the belief some central force dictates what they do, the mentions of something called the COG all over the place, our best guess is it's kinda like the citadel.'

'That's not good.' Tyen muttered. It wasn't, the turians were stronger then any single race, maybe stronger then a couple of races put together but they couldn't fight another citadel like force by themselves.

'Do we got any good news then? They're more technologicly advanced, might be large and have central authority, they must have a weakness.' Secondesius and Tyen mandibles flickered in chuckled. Tyen spoke up on this.

'They are terrible troops, mainly armed civilians and the professionally trained troops aren't a hell of a lot better, their sneaky, tenacious and strong don't get me wrong. The city fight would be over by now if they weren't but every time we push they give since they can't fight together properly. Their ships aren't much better, sporadic warships with tonnes of civilian ships are the mainstay and when it comes to stand up knock down fights we win. Their advantages are with their advanced tech and numbers sir, not ability.'

'Good what about the races individually, in our case asari are diplomats, salarians scientists and we are soldiers what are their natural affinities and the like?' Prondrus answered that.

'Well while they don't seemed to have a universal race role like us they do have some natural affinities. Metacks are fast, nimble and hard to shoot. Avajanari are big, biggest race I've seen actually. The... umm... beepers tend are very patient, we've seen more snipers of the beeper ethnicity then any other. Humans tho... humans don't know when to give up, they seem to combine many races qualities into an unstable concoction. Despite being the most numerous of the races we've found when it comes to the fighters the capture rate is much lower then any other.'

'Hm... So, there is the strengths and weaknesses of the enemy, what can we do?'

'I got a list compiled sir.' Leordis said. 'We've got continue the war and see how much land and the like we can find until the council notices. Sue for peace we can do one ourselves but it'd be much better to get the council to conclude one and last but not least is get the council to make a decision.'

'Pro's and cons of each?' He inquired.

'Well if we continue the war in secret and the council found out it'd be bad for our rep but we could stand to gain a lot or lose a lot, we just don't know. Making the peace ourselves instead of making us look like warmongers we'd look like weaklings unable to finish a fight. Asking the council would most likely end up with them making peace sparing us from having to ask, looks like the best one to me anyway.'

'It does... anything else to add?' Satoris asked the room. 'No, alright Prondrus contact the council, Tyne and Secondesius I want that planet, if we own it it improves our bargaining power. Also both of you mobilise more forces. We aren't the asari and we aren't the salarians we are turians and that means we don't mess around when it comes to fighting. Alright you got your order move out.'

**XXX**

John Shepard

**XXX**

'Their movin up on the left!' John swung his rifle around and spotted a couple of enemies moving through the intersection. He let of a beam which went wide then ducked back into cover just as rounds started smashing into his cover. They were at THE major intersection in the city, go east you reach the fusion plant, go west you reach COG command, go north you arrive at the spaceport and go south you got the water treatment plant. This meant wide streets for vehicles that were too overburdened for EZ tech to carry.

John shuffled over a couple of steps near the western road the turians were coming up from the south. He then popped up again for another shot. An enemy tank was heading down the street, barrel swerving to his position.

'Too slow.' John smirked then pressed the trigger, the beam went through and through the tank, definitely killing or at least wounding everyone inside. The turians as John had learned their name was were almost helpless when it came to dealing with anything other then EZ tech.

'John get down!' White shouted and pulled him back, rounds flew where he just stood.

'Almost helpless.' John mumbled.

'A-gon specialist movin up!' Some old hick on the other side of street yelled out. The two friends saw indeed there was a Metack male running as fast as he could in a crouch with the A-gon tech crawling up his arm, It was like a glove with metal wires heading to about arm-pit length. The cat man flung himself next to John then peered over.

'Glad your here.' John said, he popped up and shot another round, he didn't see any turians get hit but they did scatter at least that would slow them down.

'No your not, I'm just here to block off the lanes to annoy them while we build more defences further back.'

'Fuck.' White whispered softly. John looked around and could see why West, east and north were COG controlled but who knew what was happening in the alleys or on the other side of the city.

'Cover me!' The metack rolled out of cover and slammed a hand on the ground, purple aura swelled for a moment then it was like a mini earthquake. A one square meter piece of ground shot up about ten meter's, then another, then another and so on. Soon enough a massive wall where none was before blocked off the invaders advance. John whistled. A-gon tech was truly amazing when they knew how it worked.

'You goin to build anotherrr one orrr what?' White asked. The metack shook his head.

'Minute recharge, soon as the turians bring up explosives I might have another two or three up tho.' The green furred alien ran into the middle of the street waving his arms to get everyone's attention. 'Alright, comunications were knocked out but order are to make em pay. If you want to give up tho no one will blame ya get into a building and mark it with a white flag, the turians know what that means, if you wanna keep fighting you're on your own now, spirits with you.' White turned to John.

'What now boss?'

'Dunno, I don't feel like getting taken prisoner tho, not by the pricks that blew up the Normandy.' White chuckled darkly.

'I can underrrrstand that.'

'COG hq?'

'What and be the tarrrget forrr an orrrbital strrrike, no thanks.' The turians used orbital bombardment to great effect so far. They thought for a moment. 'Spaceporrrt?'

'Too open, if the turians ain't half way across it by now I'd be surprised.' Then they both shared a telepathic moment.

'Beepin Beeper!' They both shouted. It was a bar made by a beeper with a sense of humor. 'Which way?'

'It's down the rrroad from HQ I think so west.' They both scurried out of the intersection fast. It didn't take long to find the bar it had a big neon picture of a beeper having a drink but 'F&# ' was in a little speech bubble above it.

'Looks good and abandoned.' White noted. They both walked in and saw it was indeed abandoned, the owner must have a real house somewhere.

'Right then, you get to making a barricade I'll get to making some Molotovs.'

'What why can't I make the molotovs!'

'Because you'll spill some on your fur then bitch to me about the smell for hours.' White laughed then started lugging tables and the like over while John got to work. It was only ten minutes later when more and more COG troops were running back. White got around the counter with John and they both aimed their rifles at the entrance. 'Hold your fire till the turians are almost past, we wanna hit them in the back. Soon as it gets too hot drop some 'tovs and we'll bail out the back.'

'Rrright boss.' Soon enough there were turians. The scouts passed by wearily, guns at the ready but they didn't spot the duo. Just a bit after that another tank was rolling by with much more relaxed looking soldiers. John didn't even say the word and both of them opened up on the patrol. Johns round went right into the tank, the barrel started moving tho.

'Fuck duck!' they both flattened themselves for a second as a shell tore into the small bar, splinters and debris flew everywhere. John already slotted a new battery in and popped back up. He fired at the tank again, this time the tank exploded violently, must of hit the ammo. More soldiers were concentrating on the bar now, bullets flying all around.

'Boss lets get the fuck outa herrre!' White screamed above the din. John grabbed a bottle and lit it up then without looking through it over the counter.

'Wait a bit for the smoke to obscure us!' _3...2...1..._ He thought. 'Lets go!' White shot out of cover and was already meters ahead of John when he started running. Not two steps away from the counter He left something tear into his stomach, chest, neck then he felt nothing.

**XXX**

Reamus Jert

**XXX**

Reamus wasn't sure if he got the big white one but he definitely nailed the little one. Bastards wreaked the lead tank and now they only had two more for the advance on the enemy HQ.

'Right get that second tank up and lets start moving again, I want that place captured by sundown damnit!' The LT screamed. Reamus wished he picked up babysitting on the platform like Crix and the rest of his squad did but nope, he was sent down to help the infantry push further into the city. The new lead tank swerved around it and headed up the street, they weren't far from the HQ actually.

Reamus trotted faster until he was near the front. Walking slowly and potting anything that shot at them it was only five minutes until they got to the place, the tanks spread out and started shelling the building. The turian trooper decided to take a break, it was just a bit past midday, let them shell the building with other for an hour then go into the assault.

'Cease fire cease fir!' Silence thundered out across the city. After a bit Reamus's ears adjusted and he realised it was actually only this bit of the city, you could hear gunfire further out.

'I'll be damned.' Reamus muttered. A big white flag was flying from the roof, this collective of races sign for surrender.

**XXX**

Hannah Shepard

**XXX**

Hannah's stomach was churning. Finally after a month the Boizemi was fixed and ready to go. A Jeovani corp transport fleet joined the fleet, so did two patrol and rapid response fleets from COG. All in all they had the Boizemi a A-gon tech titan, one plasma dreadnought, two EZ tech dreadnoughts. Eight plasma cruisers, twelve laser cruisers, twenty EZ cruisers and hundreds of variations of frigates/corvettes and more. They even had a A-gon mining ship, that beam which tore into planets could do wonders against ships.

'Boizemi powering up slipstream.' Hank's voice came over the coms. Big ships, titan class ships couldn't move fast enough in normal speed and couldn't enter FTL to make EZ relay tech useful. The only reason Why they went near them was so smaller ships that couldn't dock or use the slipstream could join them.

Slipstream was a hellova lot fast than FTL or the like but was much slower then relay travel. All in all this would take a day to arrive.

'Brin us near to the Boizemi.' Hannah said. In order to join in the slipstream you had to dock or be very close.

'Ay ay ma'am.' Her cruiser perched near the front.

'Slipstream... activated.' It honestly look like some cosmic god dragged a knife through the curtain of reality. Clouds and lightning bolts covered her view screen where there was plane space a moment ago.

'Take us in.' The movement to slipspace was... unpleasant. Like all A-gon tech no one was sure how it did what it did and so no one knew why Hannah felt like her lungs felt like they were trying to claw out of her eyelids. The sensation changed every time as well so you couldn't prepare. After a moment the unpleasantness of entering the stream left and just left her with the unpleasantness of worrying.

'Hang in there John.' She said to herself.

**XXX**

Adrien Invictus.

**XXX**

'Good, excellent!' The entire bridge crew started clapping. Finally the planet was taken.

'Yes sir, confirmed last bastion of resistance fell.' The trooper on screen looked ragged, and so he had a right to be. The last remnants of resistance were a bunch of humans near the water treatment plant, a race that never could take the hint from what Adrien has seen.

'Alright captain, go get some rest.' Adrien turned of the link. Adrien thought he could finally breath easy, but of course the universe seamed to have it out for him on this assignment. Warning alarms started flashing and a siren rang. 'Report!'

'Sir, we're getting strange readings from left side of the planet.'

'On screen.' The entire crew gapped as a massive tear forced itself into the galaxy. Just then the Admiral of second fleet came on coms.

'You getting the same readings I am commander?' He was remarkably un frazzled by this development. Took Adrien a moment to realise he was actually just keeping strong for the crew like Adrien should be.

'Uh, yes Admiral.'

'Sir, enemy ships emerging and... look at the...' Her voice trailed away as a leviathan emerged from the rift. Taking a que from the admiral Adiren shook it off fast.

'Give me details people!' He snarled. Get angry, get them more afraid of you then that massive thing. The crewwoman shook her head.

'At least ten kilometers long sir, readings are similar to the platform we saw but much much stronger.' Another soldier spoke up.

'Detecting three dreadnought size ships, numerically their about the same as us combined with second fleet.' Adrien turned to the admiral.

'Sir we maybe evenly matched with numbers and we may be better with ours but they just have to be lucky with those advanced ships and who knows about that large one.' The admiral nodded, thought for not more then a moment then spoke up.

'We fight. We can't back down, a pacification fleet is arriving soon and if we don't stick around long enough to keep the enemy off them when they arrive a lot of good turians are going to die.' It was solid reasoning and Adrien agreed.

'Yes sir, I'll relay order to my fleet.'

'I said we, as in second fleet commander.' Adrien was taken back.

'What!?'

'We may or may not win, second fleet will hold to cover the pacification fleet when they arrive, I want your scout fleet to extract any soldiers we have planetside and head back fast, Pavalen will need all the information they can get from first hand sources.' Adrien felt like arguing, but turian discipline honed from birth took hold, all he managed was a respectful salute.

'Good luck sir.'

**XXX**

Admiral Sejendious Deatrus

**XXX**

'Scout fleet away sir.'

'Good, enemy fleet?'

'Minute till max weapons range sir.' Deatrus nodded. A panicky voice came up from the other side of the bridge.

'Sir massive fluctuation coming from the enemy titan!' A small twinkle, like a new star appeared for a second on the view screen. Then a massive solid fiery beam cut through three frigates, a cruiser and a dreadnought like a knife through butter. The frigates were gone, the cruiser seriously damaged. At least the dreadnought was ok, it looked like the beam was dissipating at that point.

'Close the distance now!' The two fleets moved toward each other. Discipline, order and unity against recklessness, advanced technology and wild behaviour.

**XXX**

Alana Ra'lok

**XXX**

Alana's diplomatic mission was fumbled together quickly due to... circumstances. Apparently the turians picked a fight with a bunch of new races and decided to get the citadel to clean up their mess. Oh well what she had read so far about these newcomers was interesting, this would be a boon as soon as they joined the citadel.

'Ma'am approaching Shanxi now.' By the goddesses blessing they arrived before the pacification fleet, maybe the asari could figure out something before a large fleet of turians endangered the situation even more. Alana did approve the turians stopping the relay action, something that could be explained fairly easily diplomaticly, what they were thinking when they invaded the nearby planet was beyond stupid, even if it was just one race not 7. She still had a bit of trouble deciding what the 'pixies' were.

'Good, put me in contact with Admiral Sejendious immediately.' A few moments later a crew woman spoke out.

'I'm not picking up the turian fleet ma'am just a... no that can't be right.' Suddenly the little unarmed diplomatic cruiser didn't feel safe enough.

'What's wrong.' A dark thought crossed her mind.

'It says there's... oh my.' The cruisers forward screen was now drifting upwards... a massive looming shape was over them.

'Oh my indeed.'

**CODEX**

**Racial relations: Inter-COG relations**

While no racial based governments, or indeed any governments exist in COG space there are of course racial tensions and the like amongst the groups.

**Metack**

The oldest Metacks are only 120 and the shortest lived among all races except the Inarks, and as such don't have as much respect among the other races for wisdom. But if a hierarchy existed they and the Beepers would be on top of the "totem" pole anyway. They came out of the fall the best of and the closer you get to the Metack homeworld the richer the planets become. They mostly get along with Beepers their 'Worst relations' tend to actually be amongst themselves and as such have no immediate hostilities amongst other races.

Obsessiveness, dedication and quick wits for any job they are also amongst the most widely hired workers.

**Avajanari**

A race that can live till 140 years the avajanari are strangely enough the most friendly amongst the races. Due to the terrible cold on their home world Avajanari build friendships easily and are very loyal. Due to this they've adapted mostly to the "Lower" workforce and rarely work in corporations or high end jobs leading to a low place amongst races, almost immediately underneath the beepers and metacks on the imaginary totem pole. They get along with humans the best and have no 'worst relations' With any race.

Big, strong and loyal the avajanari make friends wherever they go.

**Beeper**

The longest lived race (excluding pixie's) a beeper can live up to 600 years old. Patience is a trait all beepers have and as such clear headed and well thought out idea's put them at the top with the metacks. They tend to operate more in the corporate theatre due to their patience. Their best relations tend to be with themselves, the only race that can appreciate their forethought and their worst relations are with humans who are way to impulsive and hectic for Beeper taste.

Intelligent, patience and meticulous thought patterns make them a must hire for any long term plans.

**Human**

Humans live only to 160 but its said they get more done in that time then any other. Humans are the most widespread of all the races, maybe due to the fact they don't have a home world. They are also some of the most infamous pirates, brilliant scientists and capable workers around, this mix bag leaves a bad taste in many mouths which leave humans almost at the bottom of the pile, above Inarks and pixies tho. Brash, rude, independent, brave and strong the mix is much greater then any other race. Their best relations are with the Avajanari who are always welcome drinking companions and their worst relations are with the beepers, a bunch of no-good sit around on your arse wankers.

Independent, optimistic, strong humans don't think they don't have a home, they think they've got an opportunity to explore the galexy.

**Pixie**

It's unknown how old a pixie can get but who cares? No matter what they will always be at the bottom because they are missing vital things that make sentience races care what they think. Slave labor is common and if you kill one who cares another will pop up in a factory. Learned pixies are definitely higher then dumb pixies but if you tell them what to do they'll do it. Their best relations are non-existent. If a pixie could hope their best hope would be to live with an eccentric who treats them good. Their worst relations are also non-existent because they can't decide to hate anyone.

Slave, automaton, machine pixies may keep A-gon tech working, if they weren't good for that they might be extinct.

**Inark.**

The oldest inarck can live till about 80, and are viewed as a bunch of tribal who accidentally found space tech. Ship tribes dominate inark culture and the rapidly expanding species actually tend to like spending more time on ships then ground, their view being if spaceships saved them from the hungry predators on their planet they must be good. While viewed as cowards if you corner one watch out, they will assault you with all their beings, and the twenty or so family members you probably didn't notice. Their best relations are with the humans who don't really care one way or another about them. Their worst relations are with the Avajanari who see them as prey.

Coward, barbarian, tribal this species maybe new but they have plenty of potential, if only they could stop running.

**Pangeists**

These massive mammoths can live up till 250 years old and tend to touch a nerve against many races. Due to males almost always doing what the females say due to evolution the males have the wrong label of being stupid and the females tend to assume what they tell males to do will be done, even other races males. But these lumbering aliens are strong, very strong with more muscles then any other race. Their best relations is with the Metacks who's females are every bit as equal as the males unlike other races. Their worst relations are with the humans... specifically human males who ignore the elephant legs and see amazonian-esc female body's above.

Strength, endurance, toughness this race is the strongest race, and is rapidly climbing up the ladder in COG space.

AN: Also should mention I've scrapped the current word count per chapter and replaced it with 3000, the 6000 goal I set didn't allow me to separate the chapters into "acts" if you will. Id much rather have beginning act, mid act and final act then mish mash them together to achieve my word count.


	5. Chapter 4: Peace talks

AN: Not much of AN but here we go. One chapter for diplomacy then we move onto an original story arc. You may have noticed codex's mainly being about the races themselves and not ship types/ weapons and the like. Well that's got an explanation I'm sure you've picked up on by now BUT after this chapter you'll see more of those type of codex's.

**XXX**

Alana Ra'lok

**XXX**

Being marched through swarms of aliens wasn't exactly what Alana had planned when she went on this mission. She was supposed to contact second fleet command, get directions to the nearest enemy planet then start peace talks from there. What she got instead was a debris field that was the remains of second fleet, captured by said enemy and was being dragged around an impossibly large ship. Well at least she wasn't dead.

'Step into the elevator.' One of her guards said, he was big and covered in armour so she couldn't be sure of race but if she had to make a guess it would be human.

'Sure, where are you taking me?' Hoping to pry information from her captor.

'Don't know don't care I'm handing you off soon as we reach uptown departures.' Her guard was more like a hired goon then anything now that she thought about it. She sighed.

'Well who are you handing me off to?' The mask turned to her and studied her for a moment. Then a very asari like shrug came from him.

'Some COG commander.' Well that was good news, the COG commander she spoke to was very reasonable, a metack if she remembered correctly. Maybe that was because the language barrier she expected wasn't there. These newcomers had the best translation tech she's ever heard. It took a bit, and she was surprised when they went up instead of sideways, this was her fourth elevator ride and the others all went sideways. She assumed she was near the front of the titan. Finally they arrived and Alana was unceremoniously shoved out of the machine by her ex-guard, quick feet stopped her from falling over. She shot him a nasty glare and the bastard just waved at her as he started heading back down.

'Ah the asari diplomat, glad you could join us.' She resisted the urge to jump, a Beeper materialised in front of her. The alien had dirt brown scales and was wearing a blue and green robes. She knew this game tho, the guard shoved her so she wouldn't notice this alien stepping out from the shadows or something to throw her off balance.

'Pleased to meet you, I heard I will finally be meeting whoever is in charge.' She spoke in her eloquent style, matching the Beeper.

'I'm afraid there has been a change of plans, the commander has learned of a relative passing away during the fight on the planet and I have been put in charge.' He spun on the spot and started walking towards an open room at the end of the corridor clearly expecting her to follow, which she did.

'Sorry to hear that, it is my hope we can agree to a cease-fire before diplomatic talks to ensure nothing like that will happen again.' Alana actually did feel that way, also with all these new races added to the citadel will be a massive boost to her career.

'It Is my hope as well.' They must of hacked her computer to get the information of her mission. She didn't mind nothing of importance was there. They reached the room, a small table with laughably paperwork as well as electronic readers was in the centre, two comfortable looking chairs sat either side. The Beeper pulled one out and offered it to her, she took it. Soon afterwards he sat down as well.

'I should begin and say that the turian's actions were not supported by the council.' A fat lie... well mostly, stopping the relay activation was good, the subsequent invasion wasn't. She continued. 'And the turian's will be paying reparations.'

'I'm glad you've come into this meeting without screwing around.' A very undiplomatic answer. 'But we get ahead of ourselves let's introduce ourselves.' He extended a claw to her.

'I am Alana Ra'lok of the asari republics.' It was barely noticeable but the alien flinched away from her slightly, only an experienced diplomat would of noticed it. 'I represent citadel council interests and all races of the citadel as well.'

'I'm Vincient Javettie, the COG representative and primary speaker for. Kogate corperation. Cillien Inc, Favellie Corp, Ex-.'

'Wait wait wait, aren't you from some Beeper government, representing COG and all the races underneath?' There was the flinch again, like someone that stepped in something messy during fancy party and was trying to ignore it.

'Miss Ra'lok we operate differently from your... governments in COG space, no one race is represented by a government based solely on furthering that races interests. You wont find a human ambassador or anything like that.' This was news, bad news.

'How in goddesses name do you work!' She blurted.

'In our space you get work and are represented by that works guild, Skyllian miners guild, Mateck glass blowers guild and so on, or by a corporation if your work isn't aligned with a guild. Matters of race aren't important, that's not to say it's not there but only hardcore xenophobes and racists put much stock in it.' That explains the flinch, he thought she was a racist.

'I assure you the citadel is not racist, its just that why would a turian care about asari well-being compared to their own?' It made clear sense to Alana, Vincient looked like again he stepped in something messy.

'Let's just leave this conversation for now.'

'Alright, one more question then, why am I speaking to a COG rep then?' The beepers mouth fell open slightly, she read that they can't move their lips to smile so the lower their jaw drops the more amused they are, a small one like this meant a smile.

'The COG is kind of like your council, we keep everyone working together, and I'm authorised as speaker by all corps and guilds affected by this... incident.' Alana decided to do a mental shift, pretend the corps and guilds were races and COG the council, it all made a lot more sense that way.

'Well then, as representative of affected parties do you agree to a cease-fire then travel to the citadel for peace talks?' She hoped they wouldn't take offence at that, if they were like the council maybe they couldn't travel like the actual council.

'Agreed, the planetary governor would also like to join our mission, view him as the link between COG and the planet's corps and guilds.' Alana nodded.

'Great I'll send back a message and tell them we will be arriving soon.'

**XXX**

Hannah Shepard

**XXX**

She stared at the hunk of burned out wood pile mind blank. This was where John died, she barely believed it at first when White contacted her. John was one of those few individuals that seemed constant, like no matter what happened at the end of the day he'd be there with that tricksters smile and stupid hat. That stupid cowboy hat he loved was in her home right now, the home where they were supposed to live together while they brought up the kids, just a little ways outside of town.

'Tell me how it hap pen.' She heard herself say, White and her were sitting in a car, a EZ car taking time until the funeral started. White sighed.

'Tell you the truth Han, I barely remember. Turians were wrecking the building, fire blazing not to far away it was messy.' Hannah sniffed then wiped her nose, she looked square into his eyes.

'Truth White, no lie.'

'Alright.'

**XXX**

Whitebite two weeks ago.

**XXX**

'Boss lets get the fuck outa herrre!' White stood up and fired wildly around trying to make the turians keep down. He looked over to see John grabbing a bottle then lighting it, he ditched it over the counter and it smashed near the front door.

'Wait a bit for the smoke to obscure us!' White was getting a bit panicky, fire really REALLY scared avajanari, the fur had something to do with it. 'Let's go!' White shot out and ran as fast as he could, anything to get away from the blaze. He jumped into the exit door and knocked it flat. He scrambled up and swung his EZ rifle in to cover John.

There he was running, slow human. The he jolted, a splatter of blood said he got hit in the stomach, then another one in the chest. His neck got hit after that then his face got blown out from the back.

'BOSS!' White screamed and charged back into the now rapidly crumbling building. He skidded over to the body and flipped him over. Definitely dead, no way in hell could anyone survive that. Torn between getting revenge and surviving White didn't know what to do. He decided to avenge John later, getting killed stupidly would have his boss kicking his ass all the way to hell. He grabbed his cowboy hat and bolted back out the door.

**XXX**

Hannah Shepard present.

**XXX**

'After that I got knocked out by a passing patrol, spent the rest of my time in a POW camp.' Surprisingly she felt better knowing how he died. She cracked a small sad smile.

'It's how he would of like to go, blazin away at some guys he piss sed off.'

'I'm pretty sure it was dying at the age 130 from the hands of some outraged husband.' That gave them both dark chuckles. Silence dominated for a moment. 'That was before the kids anyway, I know you won't believe me but he actually wanted to go at age 150 with grandkids and all the good stuff in life.' Hannah started really crying then.

'The kids what I do now!, we were sup post to do toget her!' She wailed, White just put an arm around her and she buried her face in his chest.

'I got ya, don't worry bout that. Me and the entire old crew.' Which wasn't much of a replacement in her mind.

**XXX**

Councillor Tevos

**XXX**

'This is pretty good advice I'll admit, be sure to put a commendation in this Alana's jacket.' Amazingly Spartacus told the gathered council. The turian normally saw his job as to annoy and act scary, which he did commendably. Someone had to play the bad guy. It's just he sometimes forgot to pull back the nasty which was regrettable.

'Yes, treating them as one race best course of action.' The salarian councillor Meton spat out in rapid fire his races normal way of speaking.

'Still gives me a headache, I suppose we'll have time to learn all their eccentricities over time, tho despite your view Spartacus we can't treat them like new comers they've been in space a long time and have technologically surpassed us in some areas, their economy is also fairly large. Fleet size too, roughly equivalent to the turian and lesser council races put together by initial reports.' Before Spartacus could rebuttal Meton spoke out.

'Yes agreed, if we demand they decommission ships, give tech freely and force comformatty may incite anger, maybe even refusal of joining us.' Tevos didn't believe that was possible, the only races that hadn't joined the council were ones kicked out or not let in in the first place.

'Your right there Meton, tho I hate to admit it.' She could hardly believe Spartacus said that. Maybe they might be right.

'So what do you suggest? We can't leave them out and we cant grant them a seat on the council it'll enrage the non-council races.' Spartacus stared off into space for a moment.

'Why not introduce a new level?' He said finally.

'What?' Both Meton and Tevos blurted.

'Look we've got two levels in the citadel right, newcomers go into lower no matter what and if they are good enough they rise into council level.' Both of them nodded. 'This was based on the assumption that any race of sufficient means would bump into us at an early development which is now proven wrong, so the obvious thing to do is introduce a new level a... Sub-council if will.' While Tevos was still wrapping her mind around it Meton came in.

'Good idea, put basic restrictions in place and fine tune them over time into the fold, we still will get anger but not as much.' Tevos thought about it some more, it started to make sense, then there was a knock at the door.

'Come in.' Tevos hit a button which opened the door, a asari secretary stepped in.

'Ambassador Vincient and governor Hawkins is here.' She stepped out after that, the council stood and gave a quick nod to each other.

'Remember, unity, grandeur and order are the main points we have above them, lets use it to our advantage.' She said before they walked out. It didn't take long until they were in the ceremonial room where cameras, civilians and loud chatter dominated every corner. She spotted the newcomers, a Beeper in fancy robes and... a human. She'd read about these people and wasn't impressed, they seemed to love rebelling for no reason. This human was wearing overalls, OVERALLS! To meet the council. He had a big bushy beard and balding head. She heard just barely the Beeper speaking harshly to the human.

'I told you Hawkins to wear something appropriate.'

'I did, this is appropriate.'

'For what, working "In da mill".' She suspected the beeper was making fun of the human accent.

'Pft, like I'm gonna dress up for your fancy C-O-G lizard ass and these pretentious pricks, all of you can bite me.'

'I swear by the founders I'll sanction your planet if you don't cut this out when we start.' The human went whiter then normal.

'Find I'll play good.' Tevos smiled inwardly yes unity was on the council side. The council stepped up to their podiums and silence descended on all those in attendance. The new dignitaries tried to stand straighter, like every other race. She spoke up first.

'I councillor Tevos welcome you to the citadel, I hope many years of peace and prosperity come from our meeting.' The beeper stepped forward.

'Thank you for the warm greeting councillor, I speaker *****Hiss-pop-beep noises*** **foreign name Vincient of COG and all guilds, corporation's, independent and indeed all people underneath also hope for good future dealings with the council.' A small applause accompanied the end.

'I councillor Spartacus hope for mutual respect and trust between us, and a safe future for all.' Spartacus's message was short and with a hint of a threat if you knew how to take it.

'Likewise councillor and I would like to assure you of no grudges are bared for your races attack on our colony.' The beeper was good, assuring the galaxy they were peace loving peoples who were attacked by the big bad turians. She heard the human grumble something but he was quiet enough that she could ignore it

'I councillor Meton have best wishes for a bright future for all of us.' Meton wasn't one for speeches.

'Same wishes from the COG councillor, now.' The beeper clapped his hands together, it didn't look natural for his race, must be learned from another. 'Lets get down to business.'

'Of course, Spector Edna will escort you to the negotiation room.' A asari came up behind them and they let themselves be whisked away. The councillors took their own path to the room and arrived just as the dignitaries were being seated. Spartacus chuckled.

'I'll admit right now that was a good needle back there ambassador.' Spartacus couldn't be a councillor with only a thick unyielding approach to diplomacy. He was actually really good, in this case he took the krogan by the tail and tackled the first issue in a lighter way then it might be. Apparently the governor didn't appreciate this.

'Get stuffed bird brain, only reason we ain't still fighting is cause its not my choi-'

'GOVERNOR!' Vincient shouted. 'Go outside and get drunk, your appearance has been acknowledged your presence is not needed.'

'Up yours too you scaley fuck.'

'Remember human your colony's repair bill need not be included in our deals... now go.' The human glared hatefully at the lizard for a second.

'Fuck it.' He grumbled and walked off.

'Interesting.' Is all Tevos said, it'd be impolite to go further. The beeper sighed.

'Sorry about my colleague, humans are... well lets just say they don't like authority very well. Well that's a generalisation actually I know some very good humans it'd probably be better to say that they have a higher percentage of independents then any other race.' Tevos remembered from her briefing that independents weren't well respected in COG space. 'Anyway yes Spartacus it was a good needle, good natured one as well. It was also true, with the exception of Shanxi and anyone that took part or lost something in the fighting most people won't care and as soon as reparations come some of those wont care either.'

'It's good your people don't hold grudges.' Tevos said which made Vincient's jaw drop low in a wide laugh, no noise came tho.

'Oh they do, but you haven't wronged anyone repeatedly and your not in competition constantly yet so take from that what you will.' Spartacus spoke up now.

'Good, now we won't be paying any reparations for vessels damaged at the relay you broke citadel law there, any damage done afterwards we will pay for. So how many credits will make you happy?' Another silent laugh from Vincient.

'Sorry but we won't be accepting any credits, electronic money is not used in COG space.' Tevos blinked.

'Why?'

'Electronic money is based on trust. Lets say I walk into a bar and offer the tender 20 creds for a bottle, the transaction is based on the fact that the tender trusts that your 20 creds is worth a bottle.'

'Right.' Metos said to hurry him along.

'Well in COG territory if you went into a bar and said "trust me these 20 creds are worth a bottle of beer" The tender is likely to reply "I trust the shotgun underneath my counter more then I trust you or your creds now give me something tangible or I'll unload into your gut.' Tevos didn't know why but she chuckled, it was a good analogy.

'Alright so what do you use for currency?' Spartacus asked.

'Time, materials and coin.'

'Your going to have to explain ambassador.'

'Well another example may explain this. Say you want a new phone, you have three way's of paying for it, the person selling will decide which is reasonable. You can offer coins, the worth is based on what material is in the coin. A phone worth say 5 gold coins will be worth 10 silver, 50 bronze and so on. You can trade materials, like I'll give you a months worth of food or 10 sheets of metal, again the seller says what he wants. Last but not least you can trade time. You can work for the person or someone that person wants you to work for, for the amount of time they think is worth for that phone.' It made sense in a weird sort of way, a primitive way of trade with an advanced twist.

'Alright I see... kinda, so how would we pay for reparations?' The turian councillor asked.

'We've got a round figure for one million hours worth of damage, that means any number of turians can work those hours to pay it off, you can shorted the time by sending us metal, electronic's and the like, it will be decided on a case by case basis by a COG repair officer.'

'Alright deal, now the important question... joining the citadel.' Again the turian tackled the problem head on.

'Yes we foresaw you'd ask us that... the benefits are-'

'Great, advanced element zero technology, representation in galactic matters, good trade deals and citadel protection just to name a few.' This was where Tevos came in, selling the ideal.

'Quiet... it'd also help us cement COG power in our space, it may come as a surprise to you but we are an... unofficial government, if the corporation's, guilds and people let us take the lead it'd help us greatly into becoming a legitimate government, who knows what type now but it'd be one.' This was great news.

'Well good news all around then.' Tevos joked.

'But.' Here it came. 'We have a number of concerns.'

'We've already thought of that as well, we will be creating a special spot in the citadel for you to allow greater freedom in the rules. You won't have to hand over your technology or submit to every mandate and will have a greater say in politics then new comers normally have, we're even considering an alteration to the treaty of Frixern for you.'

'Oh the treaty is not much of a problem, titans aren't covered and COG only employs 18 dreadnoughts.' Now she was confused.

'But our reports place you at much more then that, roughly 30 from questioned prisoners.'

'That's COG space wide, I know Kogate corp owns like 3 themselves COG only owns 18.'

'Wait you let your citizens own dreadnoughts!' Spartacus lost his cool for the first time. Now Vincient looked concerned.

'This is where the problems come in. COG operates only by the sufferance of our citizens. Attempts at controlling corps or guilds leads them to join forces against us. The only way we maintain order is by having an agreed set or rules that the majority listens to. If someone disobeys these rules then we can jump on them but building ships isn't one of them. Also genetic manipulation, slavery and some others also aren't in our jurisdiction either.' Tevos couldn't believe this. It sounded like anarchy.

'Point taken, strip backed rules and we'll allow time to fine tune them to your situation.' Muten's idea was interesting.

'Yes, as you said you enforce basic rules, we'll strip back a lot of ours and only demand some base things until we learn more about each other, one size fits all only works with new races to space.' She was back on stage.

'I suppose on this basis we will accept being a citadel race, tell me tho what are some base rules that will apply from the start.'

'Well of course there will be open trade, by what little I've learned from you that would have been a demand. No attacking other citadel races, no bombing of green planets, don't treat your own citizens too badly and no making AI just to name a few.'

'Reasonable, don't worry bout AI tho, they take jobs from real people, we already have a pixie problem.' Now this was interesting.

'Ah yes these pixies, we still aren't too clear on what they are.'

'We're not sure either but they aren't real people you know? Their like VI's I suppose we find them all the time when we use A-gon tech.'

'A-gon tech, this really interests me.' Muten started. 'You aren't creators you find it, like prothean but stronger.'

'That's true and I was supposed to say A-gon tech is about the only thing regulated in COG space and we won't trade it because we'd have to pry it from our people's hands. When someone finds a bit of A-gon tech they have to register it at the nearest COG office, we kill em on sight if they don't but if they pass a criminal check background they're aloud to keep it. You can look for some yourself I suppose but like the rule any prothean data must be shared we must demand any A-gon tech data must be shared.'

'Makes sense, you've had the longest experience with it.' Spartacus again surprisingly was being pragmatic.

'Good, now let us get to the finer details.'

**XXX**

Adrien Invictus

**XXX**

Sitting in the waiting room to the primarchs office Adrien was thankful to have the TV on to pass the time. Right now it was on the news. The three councillors stood by and shook hands with the Beeper.

'Yes it's truly a great day for the citadel Samarthia the COG races have joined the citadel, abliet in strange ways which is only to be expected when such a strange collective of races join us. Details on the exact details of the partnership are hazy and unreliable at this time but there will definitely be an interesting times in the future, back to you Sam.' It swapped from the vid of the councillors to an asari news anchor.

'In other news in a direct contrast to COG joining the batarians have left the citadel citing the Skyllian verge being declared a COG area of interest, as many know the batarians have had their eyes on this area for a l-' His attention was taken away when the turian receptionist waved at him.

'The primarch will see you now.' Adrien stood up and gave a quick word of thanks then walked into the office. He smacked out a salute and stood to attention even tho the primarch was facing out his window.

'At ease commander, take a seat.'

'Yes sir.' And he did. The primarch joined him on the other side. 'Sorry sir if I was over-zea-' Adrien was cut off when the primarch held up his hand.

'Your not in trouble Invictus, just the opposite in fact, you obeyed the rules and tried to do your duty as best you could.' There wasn't higher praise for a turian. 'But, I can't promote you, can't give you commendations, medals or do the same for your soldiers.' Adrien felt a pain deep in his stomach, even tho they did everything right were they to be punished?

'Sir why?' He asked pleadingly.

'Politics.' The one word swear. 'The COG has been incredibly forgiving in the galaxy's eyes and if we were seen to be rewarding those who attacked them It'd make us look bad.' At least the primarch spoke plainly.

'So what's going to happen?'

'What's going to happen is you and your scout fleet are going to head round batarian space, blow up a few ships and call it hunting down pirates and slavers, probably will be one way or another, then your going to head back here and get promoted and rewarded for other reasons. It'll be long enough that the COG can ignore it and short enough that you all shouldn't worry about never seeing praise for your action.' Both the turians mandibles flickered in amusement.

'Good job commander and I mean it, now your dismissed and I won't be seeing you again for a long time.' Adrien shot up and snapped off another salute.

'Thank you sir.'

'It's alright now go.'

**CODEX**

**COG race relations with citadel races**

While the COG represent all their races there are still race relations amongst them and as such race relations with outside parties.

**Metack**

Metacks enjoy perhaps the best relations with all citadel races. This is perhaps to them not standing out amongst the new comers or perhaps to their non-threatening nature. Their best relations are with the Salaraians, two races who enjoy obsessive compulsive work. Their worst relations are nil.

**Avajanari**

Being of the "lowly" stock and more beastial nature the avajanari get along best with non-council races. Taking more from body movements and scents then normal they find they can communicate best and there for have the best relations with Elcor. Their worst relations are with the Asari who tend to view them as barbaric.

**Beeper**

A long life time and regal nature the Beepers find themselves more at odds with "low" work races. Due to similar life times, sight for the future and diplomatic tendencies the Beepers get along better with the Asari then any other. They don't have a worst relation since all races are short lived in their opinion and at least non of them are human.

**Human**

Wild, reckless rebels the human have an abysmal record with citadel races. Too impulsive for the asari, too greedy for the volus, too expressive for the elcor and too wild for the salarians it's a wonder how they managed to annoy everyone so thoroughly despite being on the stage for such a short time. Their best relations are non-existent, their worst relations are with the turians who all seem to have a pole up their asses.

**Pixie**

Viewed with mistrust and suspected of being AI's its rare to see a citadel race member want anything to do with them. They tend to stay in COG territory, this stops the citadel from properly using any A-gon tech they find funnily enough since no one knows all the small things they do to keep it working. Since the discovery of the citadel Pixie's are actually being treated better in COG space, better doesn't always mean good tho. They enjoy no good or bad relations.

**Pangeists**

Not being a big player in COG space they are almost non-existent in citadel space. But when they do they tend to be intimidating due to their stature. Because of this they have the best relations with the Elcor who's size makes theirs not matter. Their worst relations are with the turians who feel threatened by the martial stature the Pangeists bring.

**Inarks**

The roving tribals are now sometimes seen in citadel space. Viewed pretty much the same in citadel space as in COG space they are pushed aside if not outright ignored in sectors. Their best relations are with the Volus who like to sell shiney things to them in exchange for information because who the hell cares about the Inarks. Their worst relations are with the Turians who view them as pests.

**COG race relations with non-citadel races.**

Not all new races are within the fold of the citadel.

**Metacks**

Quarians: Best both are obsessive and when a Metack gets obsessed over tech its even better.

Batarians: Worst, small stature makes them prime targets for Batarians.

Krogan: Almost non-existent, also metacks tend to stay away, the krogan look almost like a predator and the krogan do nothing to alleviate this view.

**Avajanari**

Quarians: neutral, neither race tends to have much to do with each other except in few cases.

Batarians: Worst, a bunch of pricks that need to be ate.

Krogan: Both rough and tumble bestial races.

**Beeper**

Quarians: Neutral don't care one way or the other

Batarians: Neutral they don't make good slaves or targets... both ways.

Krogan: Slightly bad, the krogan don't like the Beepers because they view them as stuck up.

**Human**

Quarians: Best. fellow travellers amongst the stars with no homes.

Batarians: good, a opportunistic race with a penitent for slavery and fighting what's not to like?

Krogan: Good, another race to drink, shoot and enjoy making trouble fun times.

**Pixie**

Quarians: Worst Quarians really REALLY don't like pixies.

Batarians: Bad cheap and easy slaves if only their owners would part with them without shooting.

Krogan: The krogan pay no more attention to the automatons then they have to.

**Pangeists**

Quarians: Best, they leave each other alone.

Batarians: Constant fighting because if you can make a slave of a pangeist your rich, they don't like it.

Krogan: Worst, krogan like to prove their bigger and tougher, the Pangeists are big and touch. Fight inevitably break out.

**Inarks**

Quarians: Best, both tend to keep to their ships and as such can appreciate the difficulties that entails.

Batarians: Good you can rob and enslave an inark but so what? They leave each other alone.

Krogan: They rarely meet and when they do the Inark take the Metack rout.

**AN:** So soon? I know but this pretty much wrote itself lol, next one will take a while tho start of a original arc, the shepard twins will be 12 when we come back.


	6. Chapter 5: Jason's Arc: PT 1

**EDIT: DUE TO CONFUSION I AM RENAMING COG TO PACT, I REALISE SOME PEOPLE WERE EXPECTING A GEARS OF WAR CROSSOVER WHICH IS A GAME I'VE NEVER PLAYED**

AN: Shout out to **M-Angel 05** who was the only reviewer for the first three chapters, kept my hopes up so cheers. Anywho So here we finally are time for the original arcs, first up codex history update, two chapters are Jason's arc till a certain point than the next one is Mikya's arc.

**Codex:**

**Timeline:**

2512: The relay 314 incident: The PACT had launched an expedition to a relay in the Skyllian sector to find new planets to colonise, this involved going through the inactivate relay 314. A turian scout fleet in the area found them near the end of the activation cycle and Adrien Invictus chose the hard decision to fire upon the ships to stop the activation due to citadel law.

Following what they thought was a new race to planet Shanxi the Turian scout fleet and Second fleet engaged in a protracted battle for the planet, hampered by tenacious and technologically advanced defences. The turians took a month to finally capture the small colony. A PACT response fleet headed by the titan Boizemi took back the planet soon after. Both sides suffered massive losses and the body count would have been higher if not for the timely intervention by Alana Ra'lok who got both sides to agree to a cease-fire.

Following a surprise move for some the council created and moved laws around to get the PACT to join the citadel creating some resentment among established races, most notably the batarians who left the citadel in protest when the council declared the Skyllian verge a PACT area of interest.

The Shepard twins are born, a male human called Jason and a Metack female called Mikya.

2513: Abolition civil war: The long entrenched slavery guilds and corps stopped many PACT attempts at closing them down, mainly due to the lack of support and the loss of revenue that would happen with their closure. With the discovery then alliance between the PACT and citadel many people swapped views almost overnight. A great many more deals could be done between the PACT people and citadel if slavery was abolished. PACT detecting the change in opinion started their biggest move to take down the long time corporations and guilds that supported the practise.

At first the moves were silent, the PACT demanding audiences and arresting everyone that responded, then the situation spun out of control. The slavery supporters and many mercenaries that earned their pay from them summoned their fleets and moved on Arcturus to catch the PACT leaders and force an end to the abolitionist movement once and for all.

2514: Batarian proxy pirates, slavers join in the war, so do PACT space pirates.

2515: The war comes to an abrupt end. As the seemingly unstoppable force of enemy's draw in closer to Arcturus a joint PACT-Turian fleet ambushed the outlaws. After drawing them into an asteroid field littered with guns and cannons hidden inside the asteroids. As they tried to escape the allied fleet hit them from behind crushing almost the entire fleet. Some die hards survive and fight on in the far reaches of space but many also surrender. The turians reputation is restored from their attack on Shanxi and the PACT clamps down harder then ever on their own people, basically forcing themselves into becoming an actual government.

The human race prominent on both sides of the conflict are now being viewed with distrust and hostility from in and out. Being on the pirate slaver side brings hostility because of their practises to the average person and being on the PACT side afterwards annoys many guilds and Corporation's who view PACT as stepping over the line. PACT race percentages place humans at 35% of all forces, larger then any other.

2516: An element zero carrier explodes when orbital junk collides with the ship over a colony called Shekur, biotic baby's are being born from Metack and human mothers. Beeper, avajanari and Pangeists baby's exposed to the radiation die stillborn. Pixies seem unaffected and perhaps most interestingly Inark adults gain incredibly strong biotics, even compared to the citadel races they rank high.

2518: A pacification fleet is sent to the Urvani sector which is on the outer areas of PACT space, it follows a mandate from many planetary governors placing movement restrictions on humans which the PACT states is against the equality laws. While the governors are punished and planets put back into line humans on the outer colony's suffer more intolerance because of PACT overreach and the "infringements" on colonial independents.

2520: More and more pacification fleets are being sent out with regularity as anti-human sentiment spreads, the citadel races also pick up the trend since many laws are being broken by humans more then any other race. A bomb destroys a train on Pavalen and a new terrorist group known as "Human Liberation Front" takes responsibility. Their mantra is humans were meant to rule and that's why they don't have a home. Their home is above the aliens who keep them down out of fear and spite. This brings in many disenfranchised humans but also spurs anti-human relations.

2521: Shanxi terraforming efforts are given up and the desert swiftly starts taking back swathes of territory from the jungle. HLF terrorist attacks grow, becoming larger and more violent. This is a vicious circle without any end seemingly in sight, more restrictions are placed on humans, humans lash out, resentment towards humans grows and so on.

2523: Respite from race relations comes from an unexpected source. Batarian slavers attacking a Asari colony are crushed by the junkyard fleet, a human majority owned collective of ships that travel much like the Quarians but on a smaller scale and lead by the titan Horizon the largest titan known in existence. PACT also starts letting loose of the tight reigns they held onto since the Abolition civil wars, not too much is let go but enough so people feel they don't have PACT and consequently humans breathing down their back.

2526: Present. Relations are on a slow rise and HLF attacks drop off substantially. PACT and citadel relations sour a bit tho. Demanding more say in policy and greater responsibility the PACT while already holding a unique position angers established races who already thought the PACT got a much better deal then they should have. Another dent in the deal is a company called Jogat who buys up explored planets sold colonisation rights to the Quarians in defiance of citadel law.

**XXX**

Jason Shepard – Shanxi

**XXX**

Jason groomed himself in front of his mothers mirror. Light blue eyes, sandy brown hair and dark sun tanned skin were the predominate features on the 13 year old boy. He was glad he had sandy brown hair and his darkish skin. The dust storms that routinely blew around the planet meant any colour other than brown made the dust and dirt show up a lot worse then it did on him. His skin on the other hand was naturally pinkish, like his mother and father but a lifetime on the sun burned planet meant he had a permanent tan. He was a lot luckier then his sister who had blood red fur, green eyes and pink skin. She always looked like she was covered in dirt and sunburned badly, often as well because Metacks can't tan at all, they weren't evolved to do it.

'Jason you got lunch?' his mother called out to him. He checked his bag and indeed he did.

'Yea mom!' He shouted then went back to looking at the mirror, he was trying to get his fathers brown cowboy had to sit on his head properly, he had to tie it on because it was still too big for him.

'Scarf?' At high enough winds the dirt could cut into you so you pretty much couldn't show skin.

'Yes.' He sighed, final check before they went to school and his mom wouldn't stop.

'Goggles?' He did have a nice set, you had to to live on Shanxi.

'Yerp.'

'Mask?' Another necessity on Shanxi, you had to have a mask to breath when the dust started blowing, standard dress was a cloak, mask, scarf over mask, goggles, hat and this protected you from the environment pretty well.

'Got it, and my cloak.' Cutting off the next probable question as he walked into the corridor where his mother was helping Mikya put on her cloak. She liked to wear red things like her fur. She had brown jeans, red boots, red long sleeve shirt, brown scarf, brown gloves and her red cloak. Jason wore black boots, blue jeans, white short sleeve shirt, a brown duster, black scarf and brown cloak.

'Good, grab Miky's extra wraps now.' His mother still spoke rapid fire common, at least Mikya didn't have that problem and spoke normally. Mikya also had to wrap her head up since a hat would crush her ears and you didn't want dust in fur it was a bitch to get out.

'Where is it?' Hannah was still tying up Mikya's cloak.

'Livin room.' He walked off and grabbed it, they didn't live in a big house so the living room doubled as the kitchen. Walking back he also grabbed his sisters bag.

'Here ya go.'

'Cheers bro.'

'Tanks.' A quick wrap later and you could only see Mikya's eyes. It wasn't stormy or anything but plane old wind got the dirt flying. Jason pulled up his goggles from his neck and put them on, then mask then pulled up his scarf.

'Cya.' He started bolting for the door.

'Wait up!' He skidded mid stride. He turned around and Mikya was strolling up to him. His mother just stood there with hands on hips.

'Myeas?'

'You go school, no funny bis ness.' In his spare time AKA school time he liked to look for something special in the dunes. He hadn't found it yet but he would find his fathers ship no matter what.

'Yes mom.' He said resignedly, he was still going to look but maybe she'd let him go if he acted like he was going to obey.

'Your uncle Whitebite pic you up with Pup after school.' Pup was White's kid, only a year younger he got called pup because white was a cheeky prick who heard humans called dog's children pups and named his son after it. He always said "Its better then being named for what colour you are and some trait your parents had."

'Cool uncle White!.' Jason said while simultaneously Mikya said.

'Really uncle White?' Jason spun to his sister.

'What's wrong with uncle white!' He shouted down to his shorter sis. They may have been the same age but Jason was human and inevitably taller.

'He supports your retarded trips into the dunes.' She said matter of factly.

'You don't complain when we go searching for the ship.'

'I always complain it takes forever to get the dirt outa my fur! You just don't listen because your stupid!'

'Your stupid!'

'Your stupid!'

'Your stupid!'

'I know you are I said you are but what am I.'

'Stupid!'

'Your stupid!'

'ENOUGH!' Their mother finally yelled, the children looked at the floor. She turned on Jason. 'No exploring and be nice to your sister.' She turned on Mikya. 'Be nice to your brother.'

'Yes mom.' They said at the same time.

'Good, have nice day.' They both brightened up.

'Cya mom!' Again at the same time then ran out the door. They lived a good 10 kilometres away from school on the outskirts of town. Buildings reaching the sky dominated the view up the road while a never ending sea of sand was everywhere else. Jason looked at the horizon which was not clear blue but black as night.

'Storm, big one by the look of it.' Jason noted.

'God damn it.' Mikya sounded miserable. 'Gonna take an hour to get the bloody dust.' She trailed off mumbling. It was only 6:00 So Jason put his bag down and started rummaging through it. 'What are you doin.' She said worriedly while glaring suspiciously.

'Grabbin the map.' Mikya threw her hands in the air, ears probably flipping around unseen.

'Not the map Jason! In the spirits name we just got told not to look!'

'Pick a deity and stick with it.' Neither of them were particularly religious, just some sentences they picked up from other sources and hopefully distracting her from what he was doing. No such luck.

'We got two hours to get to school, can't we get there early for once?' She pleaded. He finally found the map at the bottom of the abyss he called his bag.

'Aha! And no quit your bitching and help me choose a spot, a quick half hour search and we'll get to school in time for you to earn your joykill certificate.' He placed the map on the hood of their EZ car.

'Kill you in a moment.' She mumbled then sighed. 'Where's the last place we looked?' She asked and started gazing. Large swathes of the map were coloured in red. THE map itself was representing the areas around Shanxi city, the only major population centre on the planet, the old farms dried up and died soon after the terraforming stopped and now Shanxi was basically a big midway port for more exiting places.

'Over here, we started working our way up the old line White told us about.' He pointed at the intersection of colour, a line marking the road that leads into the abandoned area of the planet, a darker brown marked the area where the jungle was around thirteen years ago but now was just a really superior mound of dirt and a red splotch above it showed they indeed went that way last.

'That's right, he did mention the terraformer was there last, so which way once we get there?' She always got roped in by Jasons schemes and only went along with him to stop him getting into trouble.

'I'm thinking head north for a K or two call it a day and head back after school if that bloody storm doesn't come in.' They both looked at the big black clouds in the distance, sand swirling it kinda looked like the sky was on fire.

'Jase I'll come for this stupid morning expedition but lets not tempt fate and try again tomorrow, its the weekend we'll have all day to waste.' It wasn't that the twins didn't have friends they had about the same as any kids do it was just the fact ever since Jason went looking for the ship at age 8 they've been doing it ever since, a shared dream between them was to get it back into space and explore the galaxy.

Jason spared one last look at the approaching storm.

'Alright, deal.' They started heading down the long road. Nothing much was said till they got there, nothing much was said once they reached new ground and nothing much was said as they waved their omni-tools around trying to get signals. About half an hour later without another word they headed back to the road then to school. They've done it enough times. Jason was feeling more dejected then normal after yet another failure.

'Don't be too hard on yourself bro we'll find it eventually.' Mikya tried to cheer him up.

'I know I know, it's just ever since we learned where the terraformer was I been... more...' He wracked his brain trying to think of the word. 'Optimistic about our chances of finding it.' He nodded happy with the words.

'Won't be too much longer I'll bet.' They arrived at the highschool, it wasn't much. One two tier building in the centre with many smaller building spread out over the block. The streets and passageways between them were all empty.

'See we won't be too late what did I tell ya.' Mikya clapped the back of his head.

'You said we wouldn't be late.'

'Details.' They arrived at one building and as they entered they unwrapped their scarves, pulled down masks,goggles and in Mikya's case pulled ears out through some of the wrappings.

'Well ladies first.' Jason slid open the door and waved for Mikya to enter.

'Fuck off first one of us in there is going to get it the worst.' Jason laughed then walked into destiny.

3:00 and Jason shot out of there like a bullet Mikya barley keeping up.

'Slow the hell down Jase!' He did and finally got a glimpse of the massive storm which was about an hour away from the city.

'Christ I don't think we're going to make it home in time.' Pup came up beside them, he was big for an avajanari his age, shaggy grey fur peeped out from the clothing he wore. Avajanari never worried with footwear since avajanari feet were footwear in and of themselves so his clothing started with baggy green cargo pants which exacerbated the large stumpy legs they had. He did wear a skin tight purple shirt and gloves since if a metack had serious fur problems it'd be even worse for the big bear-dog like people. A grey cloak and scarf hid the odd looking mask they wore to breath. Goggles and a cap since their ears weren't much of a problem to top of the look. Crimson eye's studied the storm.

'Wanna ask my dad if you can stay the night?' His growling accent actually wasn't much of a departure from his old man if you thought about it.

'Yea, we'll give ma a call.' Mikya answered before Jason decided to do anything stupid. She tapped her omni-tool and a pic of the home came up.

'You have reached the home of "Hannah Shepard" please leave a message.' an electronic female voice responded.

'Hey mom we're gonna spend the night at White's since we can't beat the storm back home love ya and we'll call ya later. Chao.' She then hung up. White arrived not too long afterwards in a beat up EZ car.

'Yo, get on in.' He shouted over the wind, the kids complied and stumbled into the car.

'Thanks uncle.' The twins said at the same time.

'No prrrobs, I taking you home?' He queered as the car took off from the school, keeping low to the ground since the growing winds made going high suicide.

'I told em they could stay with us.' Pup told Whitebite who glared at his son.

'Glad you told me earrrlierrr.'

'Anytime.' Which made White laugh. The storm ended being so bad they had to spend all of Saturday at their uncles house and set off into the dunes Sunday morning with Pup in tow. Everything was proceeding good till Jason felt movement when he was walking.

'What the-' The ground let out from underneath him and he gave a surprised yelp as the ground swallowed him. Smashing into one or two rocks he finally skidded to a stop in considerable pain. He had just pushed himself up onto his elbows when two silhouettes appeared in the hole he just fell from.

'Jase you right?' That was Mikya's voice and she sounded worried.

'All good, just dropped in for a visit.' Groans followed that terrible pun.

'You've seemed to hit yourrr head, we'll go find help'

'Cheers Pup, not like I'm going... what the?' Eye's finally adjusted to the darkness a faint glow could be seen from the other side of the cavern he fell into.

'See something?' His sister called down to him.

'Maybe, get going, I'm just going to look around down here.' He stood up and brushed the dirt that fell on top of him.

'Don't go too far.' Mikya called one last time before they ran off. Jason followed the strange glow through the cave. He only passed one corner before he saw it. For some reason a door with a large engine attached to the side was giving off the light. He stepped into the opening and gasped.

'I found it!' He cheered, he was on the bridge of a ship, there wasn't any definitive proof it was the Normandy but what else could it be? Cheer suddenly forgot as something was tipped over further in the ship.

'Who's there!' He shouted. No one answered. Looking around for a weapon he saw a pipe sticking out of a wall and headed to it. Something crunched under his foot and he recoiled as he realised it was a bone. In fact an entire skeleton was on the floor, some pieces of it hung in the overalls that the pipe pinned to the wall. Taking a deep breath he yanked it from the metal easily enough and brandished the club.

'Come out!' Silence greeted him. He stepped carefully through the ship towards the rear. He stopped at a stairway, the way up was blocked by rubble but the way down was clear so he followed that. Finding himself in some sort of kitchen area he saw some more bodies on the floor and curiously enough signs of repair. The lights were working for one thing. Another sound from behind him, a door opening. He chased after it and found himself in medbay, or at least he assumed it was the medbay.

'Last chance!' He moved in, makeshift club held high.

'I'm coming out!' The call came from behind a bench. A grass green furred metack girl stepped out with her hands high. She couldn't of been much younger then him. Blue overalls, sand boots, big tough looking brown gloves, scarf, mask, goggles all check, she must be native to Shanxi.

'What are you doin here?' He accidentally yelled, nerves a bit frayed from just before so the girl flinched.

'I found this ship a couple of months ago!' Rapid fire speech, not as bad as his mothers so she could form proper words.

'That's how you got here not why!' Again he accidentally yelled.

'Fixing the ship!'

'Why!'

'I don't know!' She looked on the verge of tears and Jason realised it was more then the yelling, he was still all covered up and was waving a weapon around. He lowered it pulled down the gear covering his face and tried to speak nicer.

'Sorry, hey calm down sorry.'

'*sniff* who are you.' She asked, speech a lot slower.

'Jason, Jason Shepard, you?'

'Triklin Triklin Kovak.'

'Wow that's extremely metackian you know.' A quick chuckle from both of them and she lowered her arms.

'How'dya get here anyway, not to be rude but this place is covered in dirt.' She asked him.

'Fell into a hole, you?' She jumped up on one of the beds while he put an overturned seat back up the right way and sat it it.

'Found this place a month ago, you can easily get in and out of a hole above the captains cabin if you know where to look.'

'So you've been fixing this place up for a month and you got no idea why?' She flicked an ear.

'Well I like fixing things and when I found this place.' She trailed of and shrugged, Jason saw that as a piss weak excuse and just kept staring at her. 'Look I'm not going to share my life story with a stranger, especially one that was just waving a weapon like a crazy person.'

'Yea sorry bout that.'

'So whatcha doin out here anyway nothing but dirt and sand around for miles.'

'Actually I've been searching for this ship for a very long time, it was my fathers.' Triklin slapped the front of her head.

'Of coarse Shepard, captain John Shepard.'

'How'd ya know?' She jumped off the bed and waved to him.

'Follow.' Outside they found a access vent used for emergency's and climbed up reaching the captain's cabin. There was a massive hole in the top, but with a big pile of dirt on the floor you couldn't see it from a birds eye view and who would be walking around out here anyway? Triklin pulled a box out of a cupboard and placed it in front of him.

'Whenever I found something belonging to someone I just throw it in a box to make room while I fix up the place.' He opened it up and immediately found himself reaching for a plasma bead pistol, holding it up reverentially he told her.

'Mom always used to tell me about this, my dads favourite weapon.' Ears fluttering in confusion Triklin asked.

'Wouldn't your dad find another favourite weapon by now?' Dropping the pistol to his side he looked right at Triklin's big violet eyes.

'He died during the war.' There was only one war called "The war" on Shanxi it was the first contact war even tho the rest of the galaxy insisted on calling it an "Incident".

'Oh sorry.'

'Don't worry it happened long ago.' he continued rummaging through the box and pointed out the stories he heard to Triklin who listened. The most notable was an old ratty duster similar to Jasons and a dirty mag which ended conversation temporarily. At the end Triklin looked around worriedly.

'So what now? Do I gotta leave your ship?' The young metack fidgeted a bit.

'What hell no you've obviously got experience fixing things you can be the official mechanic of the crew I'll put together!' The idea hadn't been in his head before but now it came on full force.

'What crew?'

'THE crew, I'll be captain my sister can be second in command, my best friend will be pilot and you'll be mechanic.' He said it with all the self assurance the young had at their disposal.

'Alright sounds like a good idea, I'm in.' They both stood up and stretched, they've been down there a while, Mikya and Pup wouldn't be back for a while either. 'So what's the plan Cap?'

'Well, first off you need a nickname since Triklin's a bit long, hows... Trikky, or Trik.'

'How bout Trix, it's better sounding then those two.'

'Yea they were a bit lame, alright your mission is to start repairs, everyone will help however they can and we'll get this ship into space before you know it.' They both looked up out the hole into the pale blue and clear sky.

'Sound's like a good plan.' The newly dubbed Trix said, Jason put on a cheeky grin.

'It's a damn good plan.' And with that a new partnership was born.

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter is all secret but will flesh out Jason's beginnings then as I said It's on to Mikya's arc, criticism's, suggestions and anything else is welcome.


	7. Chapter 6: Jason's Arc: PT 2

AN: Yea if you missed the warning last time because you already read it or don't read AN's I'm just putting it out there again, I renamed the COG into PACT aka Planetary Accordance Treaty, enforcers of said name to avoid confusion. The rest of this AN will be explaining why the change, what the change means and why I chose PACT so skip to the **XXX** if you wanna skip to the story.

Thanks to a review I got found out COG is actually a main force in some game I've never played called gears of war. Before you start telling me how great it is and the like third person cover based shooters aren't my cuppa tea. Mass effect for me gets a pass because of it's excellent RPG qualities and story telling.

While I know this is somewhat ironic due to the change of name to PACT a name from battlefield 2142 it's one I stand by. First off 2142 while being a great game isn't as widespread as gears of war from what I've heard, and people seem to not immediately link it to 2142 like COG. Secondly PACT aka planetary accordance treaty seems like a better choice for a couple of reasons, it's a better statement of mission via name then COG central organisation group. It literally states the name of the organisation PACT, a pact between the planets (pun very much intended) it's a mission to ensure planets, guilds, corps and all people obey any treaties/dealings with each other and instead of having COG-troopers as the soldiers they can be called PACT-troops or PACT's planetary accordance troopers.

It'll be a jolt for some I'm sure but I'm sure many people were expecting a GOW/ME crossover when they read the blurb and I really wanted to cut that off as soon as possible. What the change means is only a change in name, the story as you could well tell has nothing to do with GOW or any other franchise so nothing else will change.

**XXX**

Jason Shepard

**XXX**

'Watch your head!' Jason yelled as he swung a five meter piece of sheet metal around the shipyard. No one was behind him but you always yelled just to make sure. Earlier this year Jason dropped out of school and was currently working at age 16 in a shipyard banging on quick repairs for his uncle Whitebite. He didn't really dress the much differently then he did four years earlier but now he sported a stubbly bear that refused to grow. He scratched it subconsciously.

'Never going to get big.' He mumbled as he started making his way to a ship that had a nice scrape taken out of the bottom by a skyscraper the driver flew to close to. Cross-species breeding may dictate that there are no hybrids but that didn't mean genes didn't play a part. John Shepard his father had been large for a human about 6.3 but due to having a metack mother Jason would be lucky if he hit 5.4 which put him miles ahead of Mikya's 4.6 but that wasn't saying much. He also couldn't grow a proper beard worth a shit since metacks didn't grow them at all and his father barely had a decent sized one. Genetics could be a bitch.

Pup was waiting for him with a plasma torch and fusion cutter. 'Bout time.' Pups voice came out in a deep growl, now he was huge about 7.2 and 500kg's of muscle, fat and fur.

'Oh shut up.' He chided, they ripped on each other all the time. Especially since he couldn't annoy his sister any more because she was still at school. He thumped the panel down and booted it slightly out of the way.

'You cuttin orrr am I?' Jason thought about it for a moment.

'Ill cut.' Pup threw him the fusion cutter then placed a clamp on the metal and they proceeded to cut the damaged area out then weld the new area in, it took a little over an hour. At the end of it Jason was sweating terribly from the heat and Pup was panting.

'Chrrrist that took forrreverrr.' Pup said between intakes of air.

'Well if you held the fucking thing still we wouldn't of had to re-weld it.' Pup flipped him off.

'Got time forrr one morrre or you wanna call it a day?' They both belonged to the Shanxi repair's guild that handled all repairs on the planet, due to this they paid you based on how much work you did and not hours.

'Gimmi a sec.' He tapped his omni tool, it was a little past 2600, a Shanxi day went for 35 hours, sun rising at 0500 and setting at 2800 making the working day much longer then other planets. 'Got time for one more if we don't wanna grab any supplies on the way.' They never mentioned the Normandy where anyone could hear, it was a big find and anyone would kill for a chance to take it for themselves.

'Fuck it, let's get outa herrre.' They collected their pay from he foreman on the way out of the yard.

'What you get?' Pup asked and Jason just about threw his pay right at the foreman.

'36 Kogate gold coins and 79 Skyllian silvers.' Kogate coins were worth something, the gold percentage was almost always decent but the Skyllian silvers were worth piss all since they had about 20% silver in them. They were next to useless outside of the Skyllian colony's and no corporation would take them.

'Same, goddamnit they scrrrewed us overrr today.'

'Yea well at least they don't pull it often.' Jason consoled himself. It was true tho, if you screwed your workers over with regularity or often enough to piss em off they'll likely murder your ass and PACT wouldn't lift a finger to stop it.

'Whateverrr, lets go.' They picked up some ice-cream and other "essential" supplies then headed off to the Normandy. The ship actually wasn't in too bad shape when it crashed, it must of skidded into the cavern since it wasn't a crumpled up wreck. The most expensive bits of work were the wings which needed to be replaces and fuel for the plasma generator, they gave up trying to get the A-gon generator working only pixies knew how that worked. When they arrived Trix was busy smashing together yet another control panel, Jasons feelings about her turned out to be the right ones because she was invaluable when it came to getting the ship fixed up.

'How's it goin?' He asked, Trix must have been in her own little world since she jumped.

'Oh its you, s'all good got most of the rooms back in shape earlier today now it's onto fixing the little things till you can get us some wings.' They would need to exhume the ship at that point, couldn't hide repairs that big, but by then he should have enough to buy his own dock, wouldn't matter what you did you'd have to steal that ship to get it then you'd have PACT hunting you down.

'Got nuff for the half wing already, call it bout a year and we should be all good to go.' He nodded happily. Trix suddenly jolted.

'Oh yea your sister came by, told you to head home for something.' Jason pretty much lived in the captain's quarters after they repaired the room so he didn't go home much. Come to think of it neither did Pup and Jason's never seen Trix anywhere except the ship or work.

'What for?' He asked as he dropped a bunch of random parts he stole from work, nothing major but some wires, projectors and other things no one would notice.

'Do I look like an oracle or something, go home.' He laughed then headed home. It took half an hour then he was there, It didn't seem to of changed much.

'Knock knock!' He called as he opened the door, his mother was already walking towards him, fur had lost a bit of it's colour over time it was now a dull red and not the vibrant crimson it used to be.

'Oh Jason, you visit more often.' Age could never wither that speech pattern, Jason chuckled and gave her a hug.

'I will I will.' They let go. 'So Mikky said she wanted to talk about something?' His mother cocked a thumb to the corridor that led to their rooms.

'Down way.'

'Cheers ma.' He slipped around her, stopped then turned back.

'We'll talk more later, I'll even stick around for dinner.'

'First time, long time.' She rattled off then waved him off. 'Go see what sister want.' He did just that, he walked brazenly into his sisters room and saw he hunched over her desk like so many times before.

'Sup little sister.' He ruffled her ears to annoy her before she turned around. He then pretty much tossed himself back first onto her bed to get comfy, the springs made him bounce up and down for a bit. When he stopped she had swivelled around and was glaring at him.

'We're the same age.' Deadpan.

'Yea but your still shorter.' He felt something underneath him and started pulling it out.

'Pft, coming from you.' She turned back to her work as he finally wrenched whatever it was he was laying on out from underneath him. It was a PACT booklet, he flipped threw it lazily.

'So Trix said you wanted to talk.' He finished flipping through it then tossed it in front of her to get her attention, it worked. She spun around.

'Yea it's about this.' She grabbed the booklet then held it up in one hand.

'What, I haven't pissed of PACT since last time.' Last time being cocking out the PACT rep's son during a rugby match, they annoyed him with many many minor infringement notices before he knocked the son out fully during a lunch break, he funnily enough hadn't heard from him since.

'It's not bout that, read it this time.' She threw it at him, which he caught. He actually read it this time, out loud so she couldn't yell at him for not doing it.

'PACT, a newcomers guide to the Planetary Accordance Treaty's enforcers. Really ground breaking stuff here sis.'

'Read the entire thing.' With a weirdly subdued voice. Flipping over the page he started reading.

'Dear reader. You have taken the first and most important step in your life. This first step will be just one of many in your journey to join FUCKING PACT!' He shot right up. 'What the fuck is this Mikya.' A sign he was angry was using her full name. She sighed.

'Look Jason I've been thinking about joining for a long time a-' He jumped off the bed

'Why the hell would you be thinking that!' We got a ship we-' She shot out of the chair.

'That doesn't matter!'

'Like fuck it doesn't!' They bumped into each other. Trying to out glare his sister, it didn't work.

'It really doesn't, I don't give a fuck which ship I'm on I-'

'Oh so your problems with me!' He shoved her, she shoved right back.

'Shut the fuck up for a moment and I-' Hannah Shepard's voice cut into the confersation.

'Quieten down, no bad language!' In an oddly simultaneous action they both rubbed their next, moved away a step then yelled.

'Sorry mom.' Jason dropped on the bed again while Mikya sat in her chair.

'Look sorry I yelled, got caught off guard.'

'No problems.' She said waving off the apology.

'So why do you wanna join PACT?' Mikya looked at the roof like it could give her answers.

'Look, it's... I...' She looked back down at him. 'Look I don't want to be bumping round space with no goal other then the next pay check.' Jason accidentally snorted.

'Yea the goal did change a bit didn't it.' The original goal was like any kids, explore space and become famous. Then reality set in and someone thought smuggling like their father would help pay, then it became all about smuggling and living the sweet life.

'It did but, PACT's important, even you gotta admit that.' Another snort. Just like his father and what seemed like half the human race he enjoyed making trouble for authority. Nothing to bad, he wouldn't murder or enslave anyone it's just flogging the planetary governors car for a buck seemed like great fun, especially if you had to escape in a high speed chase.

'And?'

'I want to do something that has meaning, help people and make things better you know?' A look of mutual incomprehension passed between them. 'Guess not.'

'Heh...' They sat in silence for a bit till finally Jason spoke up. 'Well if it's what you want.' Judging by the look she gave him she was deadly serious.

'I do, honestly.' Jason jumped off the bed.

'Well then, when do you leave?'

'Couple of months, they said I'll leave for one of the central planets at 16 n' a half years of age pretty young. I'll get extra training in tho and since I'm signing up early I get preference on my core.' Jason nodded that was good, normally if you were from a certain type of planet they'd shove you into some garrison similar to it.

'Well that means you got half a year to get ready ey?' Mikya cocked a smile.

'Yea.'

**XXX**

2 years later

**XXX**

It was early morning and Jason had just sat down in his office chair, sipping a large cup of coffee he brought with him from his apartment. With Mikya gone and Jason living independently his mother moved of world when PACT offered her command of a new prototype cruiser, a new plasma/EZ tech hybrid which was set to massively change power/time trade off when heading for battle. His concentration was broke when he heard something.

'PUUUUUUUUP!' Jason thought he heard someone yell. No more noise was made for a moment so he decided to ignore it and get to work, he was now foreman of the yard and an amazing amount of paperwork came with that.

'JAAAAAASOOOON!'

'What the fuck-' He slammed a hard hat on and kicked open the door to his office. 'is going on!' A whole mob of his crew were standing slack jawed facing a car.

'JASON!' He finally saw the mystery screamer and It was Triklin... in a kitten onesie.

'The ever loving fuck...' He whispered, mind reeling at a metack dressed like a cat. He got hit full force as she literally pounced on him, it took all his strength not to be knocked over. She jumped off him and... danced... Triklin dancing was not something he was used to. 'What the hell is going on Trix?' His voice gaining back some of it's normal confidence. She stopped mid dance and spun on him.

'It's done.'

'It's done?'

'IT is done.' The capital IT made him take notice, a grin started forming.

'It's done?' He asked excitedly.

'IT IS DONE!' She yelled at him. He hoisted her in the air.

'ITS DONE!' They both pretty much broke into dance, damn the respect he'd lose from his crew. Turns out that wasn't much of a problem. One of them turned around and bellowed.

'Boss's ships done!' Cheers erupted from everyone in the yard. Over the last few years Jason had recruited many of them to join him so they were cheering, the guild was about to lose a bunch of their workers and that meant higher demand for workers which related to a bigger pay check lest they lose what they have. After the celebration broke out, the guild master... silenced for the day it was pretty much non-stop drinking and celebratory games. After an hour or so Jason managed to find Trix who was talking with Pup and have a chat.

'Whendya find out?'

'I was just waking up when I got the call, came here soon as I could.' Pup laughed.

'So that explains the.' He pointed at her from head to toe. At that moment she turned a deep red. Which made Jason burst out laughing.

'You didn't notice!' The party went on for the better part of the day, resignations were put on the unconscious guild master during the night and taxi's were taken to the bay in the morning. That was the first time Jason saw it, the finished masterpiece. It was long, smooth shaped a bit like a bird of prey. Large swathes of the paint job weren't done leaving it with a put together look, but no one considered that apart of a finished product, the important thing was the insides were done and it was ready for space flight. They hadn't managed to fix the A-gon generator but that also didn't matter.

A crowd was plopped right outside the ramp leading inside, his future crew. Jason got out the taxi and started going through the crowd which went silent as he passed. He knew them all but of course some stood out more then others. Elvis Presley a Beeper with a bad taste in music was the navigator. Ken and Abby, twin Pangeists that worked especially with the core. Joker a human cripple who was refused permission to join PACT, if his scores on the simulations were real they missed out on one of the most gifted pilots ever.

As he exited the crowd two people stood just at the bottom of the ramp. Triklin, she wore her normal overalls which she filled out alright for a metack. She'd stopped wearing the scarf, mask and goggles like most of the crew, they were there of course, hidden in pockets or other places. She did have a beanie with ear holes cut out shoved over her head, it pushed her long hair into her jumpsuit with only a bit of fringe out.

Pup was also there and he was... almost naked. It would be a bigger problem for almost any other race but not for an avajanari. He only wore his age old baggy green cargo pants and belt. He'd cut a hole out the back for his tail like Trix tho his was short, more bushy and less controllable. Jason just gave them a nod as he trundled up to the top of the ramp then turned to the crowd, his crew.

He was probably the least changed from the group and he didn't think he ever would change. Duster, shirt, jeans, boots and batting gloves that left his fingers exposed. He was also the only person that kept the scarf/wraps, mask and goggles around his neck and of coarse his fathers cowboy hat. Last thing separating him from anyone else was the big bead handgun in the holster on his belt. He cleared his throat then spoke.

'Alright everyone listen up!' It wasn't really needed with everyone already being dead quiet and paying him all the attention he needed. 'We've been working for this for a long time. Whenever there was something to steal we went for it, whenever there was a spare dollar we put it away. Whenever there was someone to undercut, bargain with or misdirect someone did it and whenever there was spare time we all put in hours on this ship.' He rapped his knuckles on the frame for the ramp.

'As much as this is my baby, my ship it's also more then that.' He pointed to Tricklin. 'It's Trix's ship because of she's pretty much already lived on it to get it working.' Gesturing to Pup. 'It's Pup's ship because of the money, blood, sweat and tear's his put into getting it operational. We all put in time, patience, money and hard work into this ship so in a way we all own it. I may be captain but this is all our home now. So thanks.' A round of respectful applause greeted him. Jason's mouth turned into a wicked grin.

'Now speeches are over get your shit on board and lets get the fuck off this bloody planet!' A massive cheer flooded his ears and the crowd broke up. They couldn't leave yet, loading supply's and personal belongings was set to take a few hours but that hardly mattered. He spun around and started walking into the bowels of the ship, Tricklin and Pup falling in tow.

'Nice speech boss.' Pup growled out from his left.

'Yea I wasn't expecting it, maybe a few words and then being told in no uncertain terms to get on with it.' Trix's voice came from his right.

'I had a guy write it yonks ago.' They took a small tour of the ship even tho they knew where everything was.

'There's something different...' Trix muttered.

'Yea, it's done.' Pup said which made Jason realise what Trix was talking about. No signs of repairs, paintings, installations or anything else was visible. They had thought about installing an elevator that'd take them from captain's quarters, bridge, 2nd deck, engineering then cargo bay but decided to keep the step's and ladders for cost efficiency.

The captain's cabin at the top was slightly remodelled, bed turned around, less spacious and more area's to hide things. Jason already had a few smuggling contracts set up and was planning on hiding some things in plain sight to be found. Nothing to impound the ship or get jail time, just so the authorities were happy they found something.

The bridge also had a remodelling from his fathers day. It used to be just a big area with pinp-pong tables and such with everything of value at the front. Now it had a turian-esc vibe with a massive holo-display in front of a captain's chair right at the back so Jason could see every member on the bridge.

2nd deck was pretty much the same as always just with more entertainment area's and things to pass away time, this wasn't a military vessel. The ship was an EZ/A-gon meld of tech, and the A-gon bits broken so only the EZ tech worked. Therefore the ships main cannons being laser cannons would be a massive surprise, it having it's own unique fusion generator. It also needed constant calibrating since no one made a triple/hybrid ship before.

Engineering was split into two main area's, the EZ mass effect generator taking up much of the area in the front and the ever defunct A-gon generator was in a separate compartment underneath. It wasn't going to be fixed any time soon, at least until they got a pixie.

The cargo bay was pretty self explanatory. Provisions, weapons and boxes of "legitimate" goods dotted to room. A workbench was just out front of the elevator. Also in the bay was a five man shuttle kept running by a human called Steve Cortez kept running. Also four plasma-cycles and a EZ cargo truck that was armoured like a small APC similar to the Mako PACT used but with a flat area on the back to strap cargo to.

'Yes this'll do fine.' Jason said smugly as they arrived on the bridge.A few hours later and everything was set to go. Pup and Joker were in the cockpit, Ken, Abby and Tricklin were in engineering and everyone else in their proper positions. Jason was walking to the cockpit while Presley was trying to get co-ordinates for their first gig. He hit the comslink on his omni-tool which put him in contact with Pup and Joker.

'Get us outa here.'

'Right boss.' The ship lurched, complete for the first time. No longer jittery from test flights. He just entered the cockpit and stared breathlessly at the passing scenery. This was it... he was leaving Shanxi.

'She handles smooth boss.' Pup didn't even turn around as he said it.

'Oh yea you can barely feel the constant shaking.' Now that Joker said it Jason did notice a slight shaking feel. But he was too happy to care.

'Doesn't matter, soon as we get out of orbit it'll stop.' A slight crackle was all Jason heard from his headset as Presley contacted him.

'Got relay co-ordinates Jason.' Their first job was taking some laser-weapons to some salarian doctor so they had to relay jump into council space.

'Good get goin guys.'

'Taking us to relay.' Joker became all business at times when it came to flying. Jason had just turned to leave when a weird beeping noise made him stop.

'What's that?' All three looked over the control panel and found a purple light blinking.

'The hell?' Pup asked.

'Dunno what that signal's boss, not on any of the training sims.' Joker told him. Another cackle and Trix's voice came in puffing and out of breath.

'Trix I'm kinda busy.'

'Boss, the A-gon generator just started we got no idea why.'

'Detecting massive energy surge in front of us!' Joker notified him. Jason tapped his ear piece and talked to Triklin. It looked like a massive tear in reality opened up before them, clouds and electricity jumped around inside.

'This ship doesn't have slipstream capabilities does it?'

'No!' Jason hung up.

'Being pulled in!' This time Pup yelled.

'What the fuck!' Jason tapped his ear again but patched into ship-wide comms. 'Everyone brace for slipstream travel!' As soon as he said that they entered it. Jason dropped to the floor, his eyes feeling like they were being pushed into his skull, his blood felt like it was boiling and his ears actually started bleeding.

'It's not supposed to be this bad!' Pup howled, clenching his head.

'Or this long!' Joker was holding his wrist which seemed to be bent in a funny direction. All of a sudden the pain stopped. Jason stayed on the floor panting heavily for a moment before wobbling to his feet.

'Christ I never heard of a transfer that bad.' He softly said. You always heard bad stories of the disorientation the transfer into slipstream had but never about actual physical injury.

'Let's not do that again.' Joker was remarkably un fazed. PACT really missed out there.

'Shit, look.' Pup pointed a weary finger at the front screen. As well as being slightly cracked they were rapidly approaching a gap which signalled another transfer.

'FUCK!' He hit his comms again. 'Brace for exit!' Weirdly enough when they exited it he only felt slightly woozy, like normal. He quickly shook his head and started acting like a captain.

'Joker where are we?' The pilots hands danced over the holo-keyboard.

'Dunno boss, detecting something tho, weak signal.'

'Put it up on screen.' The picture from the cockpit changed from the front-facing camera's to encompass a massive... Massive ship. 'Holy hell.'

'It's a titan, at least 10k's.' Pup whispered reverentially.

'Look at this boss.' Joker tapped some buttons and it zoomed in on the ship, three massive holes at least a kilometre wide each dotted the leviathan.

'What could of done that to a bloody titan?' Jason asked no one in particular. Titans maybe tough but a good blast from any weapon could tear chunks from them, but something strong enough to put a kilometer hole in one should of torn the entire thing to pieces.

'Dunno.' Replied Pup.

'You said you had a weak signal?' Jason asked Joker.

'Yea, it's dissipating quick tho, its coming from near one of the holes.'

'You think...' Jason started then stopped, it was a stupid idea.

'Say it boss.' Pup told him.

'You think maybe something detected our A-gon generator then... pulled us here?'

'Never heard of a remotely opened slipstream but A-gon techs so bloody unpredictable.' After Jokers response Jason's mind finally caught up with the events. He smiled.

'You know how much the location of this titan would be worth...' Titan's normally got swarmed with guilds, corps and others and put to use as mobile cities, one that was damaged enough to make that not possible would be scrapped and worth more.

'Lot's but don't get greedy otherwise PACT might just "interrogate" you about it.' Both Joker and Jason snarled at Pup, no one had a very high opinion of PACT on his ship.

'Whatever, you still got that signal?'

'Yea, it's stabilised, second hole to the front of the ship.' Jason rubbed his stubbly beard.

'Pup go get Trix and suit up.'

'What!'

'Look we're going to sell the location, maybe even at a cheaper price for some "favours" down the line but if we can nab a couple of things to sell on the side we'll still rake in quiet a profit.' Pup started nodding in agreement.

'Right.' He left the cockpit, Jason lent over next to Joker.

'Take us in close, tell Steve to get the shuttle ready and get our location.'

'No probs' Joker said, Jason jogged to the shuttle bay. A few moments later Pup and Trix joined him. Pup lugging around a larger then average plasma cannon, Trix had an old single shot latch operated laser rifle and Jason had his trusty bead pistol. They wore their normal clothes but special masks attached via tubes to a small oxygen recycler that was snug on their lower backs.

'Right Pup your coming to lug shit around, Trix your on finding the power source and I'm coming cause I can.'

'Right boss.' A simultaneous response from the two of them. They joined Steve who was already in the shuttle.

'Take us a min to get there, who knows how long till we find a proper access point.' Steve told them as they pulled out the bay. When they arrived they had another gaping session when they saw just how the hole looked like. It looked like a massive hand just ripped out the section like play dough.

'Getting the signal, go down a couple of decks, to the right centre.' They passed by many decks, curiously there weren't any bodies, no mysterious aliens or anything. 'There!' She pointed out a doorway almost blocked by the bent metal from the floor above.

'Can't get closer then this, your gonna have to jump.' Cortez's voice came over the com link.

'Right, fly around with the Normandy and look for a place to land. If we find anything it'll be easier to bring it up the ramp then onto the shuttle.'

'Loud and clear.' Jason flicked on the oxygen recycler and signalled Trix and Pup. After they both gave him a thumbs up he hit the open door button. A quick gust made Jason feel like he was being ripped out into the void but that subsided quickly. Now Jason could see the blockage properly, the mask having a com link built in as soon as he hit it he spoke to his friends.

'When we jump try and grab onto the wreckage then manoeuvre yourself in.' With that he pushed himself out and felt weightlessness take it's hold. Floating around was strangely peaceful till he realised he was going to hit the blockage hard. He did hit a pipe but he was angled so it banged into his shoulder which he also used to get leverage to stop. Once he did he looked around, it was hard to pick out Pup and Triklin but they were alright and making their way around the block.

It took a bit of agility and flexibility but he got through and into the half room with the half open door. He just about jumped out of his skin when he felt a claw on his shoulder, no noise in space. It was only Pup tho, the two leveraged the door open and were just entering as Trix joined them.

Walking through the ship, weapons raised and following Triklin was an odd experience, Jason only being able to hear his breathing and feel the floor under his boots gravity coming back a little while before. The titan was built like many others, long corridors with many doors leading into small rooms then occasionally wide open area's. What was odd was that it was empty, bare like not a thing ever lived here.

'You notice it yet?' Jason asked.

'What?' Pup replied, Triklin being to busy guiding them to the weird power source.

'No pixie's, or pixie stations...' Jason noticed it long ago, it was probably the most odd thing about it. Pixie's might die automaticly without air and melt like they normally do but the stations would be pumping out new ones all the time.

'Your right.' After one or two more wide open and empty domes Triklin ear's started waggling forcefully enough to worry Jason.

'What's wrong?'

'I keep picking up Promethean signature's around the place.' Jason frond at the news.

'Promethean's never discovered A-gon tech what the hell are they doing here...' He wondered out loud. Off to the side a green light flicked to life, scaring the hell outa the trio. It looked like a green hologram but they couldn't see anything and couldn't hear as the place was decompressed.

'Know what it's talking about?' He directed to Trix, she was a madly skilled technician. She shook her head.

'No.'

'Ignore it then.' The promethean sign's picked up the closer they got to the power source. Eventually they arrived a strange blue glow peering out from underneath a closed door. Trix put a large ear to the door.

'Somethings running back there.' She stated.

'The remote slipstream generator?' Pup asked hopefully, that would be worth a small fortune. Triklin shook her ear not being used.

'No that's definitely not working any more, power source ain't large enough.' She stood back then hit a button. The door slid open and Jason almost let a round off into it. Surrounded by blue light a promethean stood at the door, still and unmoving.

'Christ, what the hell.' Behind the front alien were two in the background holding weapons. Pup went to tap the front promethean but encountered some sort of field.

'What the?' Pup stepped back and Triklin scrutinised the alien.

'Looks like some sort of room wide cryogenics.'

'They alive?' Jason's gun raising slightly. She shook her ears.

'No its showing qualities of a suspension field as well, they're probably just a bunch of decomposing bits held together by force.' That was an ugly image.

'Why?' He found himself asking.

'Probably didn't expect to be in here this long. Maybe they found the titan, started doing some tests the place decompressed and they locked themselves in waiting for rescue.' She stepped back and shrugged. Jason found himself nodding tho.

'Must of rigged that slipstream engine there to bring in anyone that could read their signal.' he noticed the engine earlier, it looked a bit like a lobbed off human nose but large and made of metal.

'Why'd we get taken then? Ships are going around Shanxi all the time.' Triklin asked as she started turning off the field.

'Well maybe it only picks up A-gon tech, it's rare enough. Found us by chance when it was drifting by.'

'Prob- oh gross!' Pup jumped back. Triklin had just deactivated the field and the three prometheans fell into some sort of sloppy goop.

'Be glad you got the mask on.' They stepped in and started looking around, some stations and other signs of life were in this room for once.

'That signal still in here?' Jason asked hoping it wasn't just the field generator they sensed.

'Over here.' She called them over and a small bit of panel was warped near one of the goop puddles.

'Gimmi your rifle.' She handed Jason her rifle, He stabbed the barrel underneath and pushed down hard to pry it open. The panel clattered to the floor revealing what looked like a pod.

'Holy crap is that cryo-pod still working.' Pup asked.

'If it is I'll sell this location to the citadel they'll pay out the nose for a live one.' Jason said asTriklin stepped back. Pup and Jason lugged the pod out of the hole and into the middle of the room.

'Christ that's heavy.' Pup panted out.

'Well it's got to have a pretty good generator to last this long.' Jason moved to the front-side of the pod and wiped the clear glass, ice was blocking his view. What he saw left him confused.

'It's a pixie!' He blurted.

'What?' Pup came up next to him with Triklin and indeed there it was. White hair, redish skin almost like the ancient native Americans. It was a she and she wore purple and black clothing. High heel leather boots, skin tight pants with weird sigils on it. A very fancy coat covered anything else she wore up top, it reminded Jason of a vampire hunter from a movie he saw. She had bare hands and a hood which wasn't on at the moment.

'Who the hell saves a pixie?' Pup asked.

'Who the hell saves a pixie at the cost of their lives, these three prometheans died getting her in there.' Jason told them. Triklin pointed at the pixies head.

'Never seen that model before.' Now that Jason looked closer it was different. There were of course a variety of em but only 2500 and while it was impossible to know them all they did have common features, vary narrow features. This one had the narrow chin and jaw but large cheekbones and a stronger looking brow. She also had a massive cut, deep as well by the look from the top of the left side fringe, down to the right side of the chin, a big gap was in the nose.

'Yea she got hit by something, amazed it didn't melt.' Pup poked the glass with a claw. A crackle in Jason's ear caught his attention.

'Boss, found a large gap we can park the Normandy in, I'm sending you the co-ordinates.' Jokers voice came in.

'Cheers, haven't found much but we may of found something to fix our A-gon generator.' Triklin's ears perked up.

'We keepin her?'

'Why not.' Jason shrugged.

'Copy that, come back when your ready.' Joker cut out. Jason turned back to his squad.

'Right I can't be arsed lugging that back so get her out.'

'Right.' Triklin started hitting some buttons. A quick pop of air later and then the lid flung open. Jason peered over the pixie. She cracked open big purple eyes... actually one eye was big white, and purple iris with a circular retina. The other was white, purple and three almost comar like pupils spinning around.

'The fuck?' Pixies may be rare on Shanxi but he knew they didn't do that. One moment he was standing over the pixie staring at the strange eye then next thing he knew something black and purple threw him to the roof. 'OOOOF.' He was winded as he hit it, he barely saw what seemed to be two massive black and purple hands extending from the pixies back, slapping Pup and Triklin across the room before a third was pulling the alien from the pod and a fourth slapping Jason into a wall.

He fell to the ground hard and felt winded. The pixie was out of the room, the doors literally bent like a battering ram pushed it open.

'Pixie's don't hurt people right?' Jason said in between breaths.

'Never heard of one.' Pup was just pushing himself back up.

'She's heading to the Normandy!' The three stumbled to their feet and started jogging to the place Joker landed the ship. Slapping his ear and picking up the pace he called Joker.

'Joker incoming hostile, lock up the ship!'

'Already did but it just tore the door of to the entrance HNK-' Joker cut out.

'FUCK!' Jason was now sprinting. They found the Normandy in a big hole, ramp up and just like the door earlier the dock entrance bay on the Normandy was torn open.

'How the hell.' Pup and Triklin slowed down but Jason ran fast and threw himself on top of the Normandy, slid down into the opening and pointed his pistol forward as he ran into the ship. There she was in the cockpit, pining Joker to the wall with one of the strange black hands. She spotted Jason and with a swiftness that surprised him a hand shot out and almost grabbed him. He fell on his ass but the thing seemed to have a limited reach. Jason jumped back up and loudly cocked the gun.

'Put down my pilot and back the fuck up!'

'Tsc.' The pixie made a strange noise with her tongue then spat out a whole line of gibberish. The hands did retreat tho. Two of the them disappeared into her back, two were working on the console and her real ones were in the air.

'Back up!' Jason didn't dare step forward. She pulled something from the computer, the hands seemingly changing at will to suit her planted the thing on her neck. She turned around, eyes the same like a normal humans then in perfect common she spoke really like you'd imagine a noble lady far too confident for her own good would talk.

'I said calm down you stupid primitive.' Jason's eyebrow ticked.

'Don't you be calling me a primitive.' The pixie placed a hand, a real one on her hip, the two black and purple hands disappeared.

'Well you are acting like one.' Her right eye seemed to mutate into that strange shape again but this time the pupils were spinning. 'Good grief human, never even heard of you.' She pinched her nose.

'Who are you and what are you doing on my ship!' He yelled, she was getting on his nerves which was amazing when you thought about it.

'I was going to ask you the same thing, apart from the entire what are you doing on my ship thing.' The eye mutated back into normal.

'Name's Jason Shepard, now answer me who are you!' For the first time her voice crackled.

'I mnf fnm.' She trailed off mumbling.

'Didn't quiet hear that.'

'I don't know!' She screamed at him.

'Great a defunkt pixie fucking fantastic.' He dropped his gun to his side. She went red in anger.

'I'm not a pixie you primitive piece of trash I'ma...'

'I'ma what?' She seemed to deflate.

'I don't remember.'

'Well your strange for a pixie you know that?'

'What do you mean?'

'Never heard of a pixie harming someone before, or being argumentative.'

'That's cause I'm not a pixie!' Her anger coming back.

'Oh wow then you confused me you gotta be a friggin Krogan obviously!' No one said anything for a bit. This definitely wasn't a normal DP or LP. This was something more, she had the thing that all pixies seemed to lack. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was the big difference. 'Look, you're obviously amnesiac so how about a deal?' She studied him carefully. The eye changed and started spinning again.

'What kind of deal...' The scepticism filled her posh voice.

'Until you regain your memories, or want to leave you come work for me, I need someone to work the Archgannon generator At any point you may leave but it'll give you a chance to think and learn.' She closed the distance with him and he did the same for her. The height difference would have been funny if her personality didn't make up the difference.

'You mean you primitives have some Tennengami technology?'

'Tennengami?'

'A word I remember for A-gon tech sorry.'

'Right, yea we got a stealth generator and only pix... I mean someone of your persuasion can work it.' One of those black hands came out and pushed her to eye level with him. A second one came out, normal man sized.

'Deal.' He shook it.

'So what should I call you?' He asked.

'Uh...' She flicked out her collar and saw some writing that Jason couldn't understand. 'Call me Vressinanika.' Jason scratched a cheek.

'That's pretty long how bout Vress?'

'That'll do.'

**XXX**

1 year later

**XXX**

The titan turned out not to be the treasure trove Jason wanted, most the tech was stripped out leaving a couple of bundles of weapons, the destroyed generator, some small pieces of tech and some promethean goo.

Jason didn't have the right contacts, or more correctly corrupt contacts to get the best deal but 10k's of metal did fetch him a fair price. Enough to finish the cosmetic fixed to the Normandy and to start making a name for himself as a top class smuggler. With Vress's help the stealth generator worked which also helped with business. As they were travelling without much aim after a score Jason received a message. He was in the captain's quarters.

'Yea?' His mother appeared on screen.

'Jason?'

'Hey mom!' He was a bit overexcited. He loved his family but he didn't keep much contact with them. Mainly being he didn't want them to have to arrest him.

'Jason, good to see you.'

'Likewise.' His smile faded just a bit. 'So what can I do for you?' He never got social calls often enough.

'Not thing not thing, it's just Mikya's bout to go for first tour of duty, maybe get family tog get ther before she go?' Jason didn't need long to think about it.

'Hell yea haven't seen you guys in ages, where you wanna meet?

'Oh so good! Cruiser being repaired over nice little planet, Mikya be here in two days.'

'So where is it?'

'Mindoir.'

**AN:** Ooooh, no fight yet sorry we gotta go through Mikya's ark first lol. Hope you enjoy the bit of mystery I put in and like the suspense. Reviews, ratings, criticism's welcome.

**PS**: Longest chapter yet!


End file.
